Como agua y aceite -Corazón de Melón- Nathaniel X Sucrette
by Shani777
Summary: Todo lo que tienen Nath y Scarlet son treinta días. Treinta días para tolerarse el uno al otro, treinta días para conocerse, treinta días para reflexionar sobre su pasado, treinta días para mirar hacia adelante, treinta días para entender que su vida no era tan perfecta como creían, treinta días para recuperar a quienes consideran el amor de sus vidas… o para volverse a enamorar.
1. Sinopsis

Nathaniel, chico formal, educado, tranquilo, con un comportamiento impecable. Cree que su vida es perfecta, a excepción de que todavía no tiene una relación con la chica que le gusta, Melody. No importa, Nath está seguro de que sus sentimientos serán correspondidos, sólo hay que ser pacientes y esperar a que el día señalado para una confesión perfecta llegué, ¿quién diría que "no" el Día de San Valentín y en medio de una cena romántica en el mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad?

Scarlet, chica informal, asertiva en extremo, alocada cuando quiere, con un comportamiento atroz para muchos (ojo, no para todos). Cree que su vida es perfecta, a excepción de que todavía no tiene una relación con el chico que le gusta, Castiel. No importa, Scarlet está segura de que sus sentimientos serán correspondidos, sólo hay que ser pacientes y esperar a que el día señalado para una confesión perfecta llegué, ¿quién diría que "no" en un concierto de Incubus?

Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era que sus respectivos candidatos a novia y novio, se encontrarían en una semana de convivencia de los alumnos del Instituto Sweet Amoris y que llegarían a clase… ¡tomados de la mano y como la nueva pareja sensación del año!

Ahora la vida de Nath ya no es perfecta y se arrepiente de no haber ido a la estúpida convivencia porque quería aprovechar los días libres para estudiar.

Ahora la vida de Scarlet ya no es perfecta y se arrepiente de no haber ido a la estúpida convivencia porque se quedó dormida luego de desvelarse en un club nocturno con algunos amigos.

Bueno, no es para tanto, todo tiene solución. Ambos están convencidos de que recuperarán a su pareja soñada antes de la fecha que han elegido para confesarse. Lo único que tienen que hacer Nath y Scarlet es unirse para sabotear la relación de Castiel y Melody, pero está el pequeñísimo detalle de que… ¡no se soportan!

Todo lo que tienen Nath y Scarlet son treinta días. Treinta días para tolerarse el uno al otro, treinta días para conocerse, treinta días para reflexionar sobre su pasado, treinta días para mirar hacia adelante, treinta días para entender que su vida no era tan perfecta como creían, treinta días para recuperar a quienes consideran el amor de sus vidas… o para volverse a enamorar.

En estas condiciones tan adversas, ¿Nathaniel y Scarlet lograran su objetivo o se matarán el uno al otro en el intento? ¿Pueden el agua y el aceite mezclarse sin terminar en un gran desastre como resultado?


	2. Día1 Lo imposible sí que puede suceder

**Día 1. Lo imposible sí puede suceder (sobre todo cuando menos lo esperas)**

-¿Scarlet? ¿Scarlet? Despierta, es hora de irnos.

-No mamá, cinco minutos más por favor.

-Me has llamado de mil maneras en todos los años que nos conocemos, pero esto es completamente nuevo, felicito tu creatividad, pero en serio, no quiero perderme la hora del almuerzo. Despierta bella durmiente.

-¿Cómo que bella durmiente? Sabes que odio los cuentos de hadas y en especial a esa chica boba, tan ingenua la pobre que espera que un príncipe venido de no sé dónde lo arregle todo… -respondí entornando los ojos y todavía medio dormida.

Mi mejor amigo estaba inclinado junto a mi pupitre, donde seguía sentada a pesar de que las clases ya habían concluido, y me sacudía suavemente el hombro para que despertara.

-Ay Lysandro… sólo un minuto más, piedad por favor –volví a colocar mi cabeza entre mis brazos, deseando regresar al reino de los sueños.

-Nada de eso, el timbre sonó hace casi cinco minutos. Tuviste suerte de que el señor Farres no te descubriera durmiendo en su clase.

-¿Suerte? Sí, tienes razón, es posible que hoy sea mi día de suerte. Así que sólo un minuto más…

-No te vuelvas a dormir. En verdad necesito comer algo y además seguro que Castiel…

No dejé que Lysandro terminara. Me puse de pie de un salto apenas escuché el nombre del chico que me gusta.

-Tienes razón Lys, Castiel ya nos debe estar esperando en la cafetería. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-¿Qué crees que es lo que he estado tratando de hacer?

-Deja de discutir y perder el tiempo, vamos de una vez.

Me colgué la mochila en un hombro y tomé a Lysandro de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del aula donde ya sólo nos encontrábamos los dos.

-Pero, pero…

Y como casi siempre sucedía, Lysandro terminó haciendo lo que quería que hiciera y se dejó llevar por mí, o más exactamente por mi mano a través de los pasillos de nuestro instituto, a esa hora atestados de estudiantes camino a la cafetería. Era la ventaja de tener un mejor amigo reconocido por todos, nadie chismorreaba sobre nosotros y nos dejaban ser en paz. Moría de ansias por encontrarme con Castiel. Era una verdadera lástima que no estuviéramos en la misma clase, pero qué más daba, muy pronto seríamos novios. Hoy le pediría que me acompañara al concierto de Incubus, una de nuestras bandas de rock favoritas. Faltaba casi un mes para el evento, pero todas las entradas ya estaban agotadas. Me costó mucho, tiempo y dinero quiero decir, conseguir el par de tickets VIP que tenía a buen resguardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Todo valdría la pena cuando viera la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo, muy bien disimulada por supuesto, y me respondiera con alguna broma o sarcasmo que diera a entender que aceptaba ir conmigo. Una vez en el concierto elegiría un momento propicio y le confesaría mis sentimientos. Sí, Castiel diría que sí y nos convertiríamos en una pareja, nada podía fallar, era el plan perfecto. Él me gustaba y estaba segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo, nos hemos llevado bien desde que nos conocimos y además…

-¿Los viste? Es increíble.

-¿En verdad están juntos?

-No hay duda, la mitad del instituto ya los vio.

Mis pensamientos bellamente positivos fueron interrumpidos por una serie de comentarios que insistían en repetirse a lo largo de nuestro camino hacia la cafetería, que por alguna razón se me hacía inexplicablemente interminable esa mañana.

-Lysandro, ¿tienes idea de qué hablan? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Ni una sola pista, sabes que pienso que la curiosidad es un mal hábito –me contestó mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Lo siento… mamá, ahora que lo pienso te queda bien el apodo.

-Oh vamos, deben ser las tonterías de siempre, ¿por qué te importa?

-No lo sé… Esta vez debe ser algo muy inusual, parece que todos están cotilleando sobre el asunto.

-Insisto, son las tonterías de toda la vida, alguien debió hacerse novio de alguien y lo están comentando, eso es todo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Comprendía las palabras de Lysandro, pero a cada paso sentía que mi buen humor se esfumaba a cambio de una sensación de creciente malestar que sólo podía llamar: un muy, pero muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Es en serio?

-Ahora sí creo en los milagros.

-Pero qué pareja más dispareja.

¿De quién o quiénes estaban hablando? Inconscientemente metí la mano libre en el bolsillo para acariciar las entradas al concierto. Ánimo Scarlet, este no es el pasillo de los condenados, me dije en un susurro inaudible incluso para Lysandro. Seguro que este último suponía que mi silencio se debía a los nervios que me acarreaban mis planes con Castiel (los cuales, por supuesto, le había contando en detalle), y en parte era así, pero todo cambió cuando los vi…

Estaban parados al lado del casillero de ella, uno junto al otro, muy, muy, cerca. Él sostenía entre los dedos un mechón de pelo de ella. Ella le susurró algo al oído. Él sonrió. Y luego ambos se acercaron aún más para darse un beso… ¡Castiel besó a Melody! ¿O fue al revés? Eso ya no tenía la menor importancia, era obvio que los dos lo estaban disfrutando a juzgar por lo mucho que duró y porque inmediatamente después le siguió otro beso todavía más meloso que el anterior. ¡Él acariciaba una de las mejillas de ella, por Dios Santo!

Debí haber abierto la boca lo suficiente para que llegara al piso. Solté la mano de Lysandro y me apoyé en la pared que tenía más próxima. No podía asimilar lo que veían mis ojos. Debía ser una pesadilla, seguro que seguía en el aula, tomando una siesta. Por favor, por favor, despierta…, me dije como si se tratara de un mantra o algo así mientras me daba de bofetadas para recobrar la conciencia hasta que Lysandro me detuvo.

-Eso no va a solucionar nada Scarlet –me dijo con calma mientras alejaba mi mano de mi rostro.

-¿También los vez? –esa, con mucho, era la pregunta más estúpida que le había hecho a Lys.

-Sí y creo que todo el instituto también. Eso debió ser lo que todos estaban comentando en los pasillos. Lo siento mucho de verdad Scarlet.

Lysandro se oía indudablemente compungido y su cara revelaba un atisbo de sorpresa que pocas veces le había visto, pero aún así no pude evitar preguntárselo.

-¿Tú sabías de esto?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero también eres el mejor amigo de Castiel, ¿acaso no te confía todo o casi todo como yo lo haría? –insistí.

-Nunca mencionó a Melody, el sólo me hablaba de… ti.

-Pues algo cambió todo –sentencié sombría.

-Tal vez fue en la semana de convivencia en ese campamento a las afueras de la ciudad.

No podía ser cierto, ¡la maldita convivencia! Hace una semana que no veía a Castiel porque él sí fue y yo no. Me había quedado dormida luego de salir a un club nocturno con algunos amigos. No pude levantarme temprano y perdí el autobús que nos llevaría hasta el campamento. Me importó un comino no asistir a esa estúpida actividad del instituto, pero ahora me daban ganas de darme de topetazos contra la pared. ¿Cómo podía perder al amor de vida por no asistir a una convivencia escolar?

-¿Pero acaso no notaste que algo sucedía entre ellos en ese tiempo Lysandro? –sólo me quedaba armar la cadena de acontecimientos que llevaron al atroz desenlace que tenía en frente.

-Yo tampoco fui a la convivencia, ¿recuerdas? Lo olvidé y pasamos la semana escuchando música y charlando.

Era verdad, ni Lysandro ni yo acompañamos a Castiel, que tenía que ir a toda costa porque la bruja de la directora lo había amenazado con expulsarlo de lo contrario. Él estaba sólo y Melody se lo quedó sin que pudiéramos hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Castiel, por favor, dime por qué. Hace sólo unos días ni siquiera le dirigías la palabra a esa chica. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que se acercaran de esa manera en sólo una semana? No era justo, el pelirrojo me gustó desde el día que lo conocí hace casi un año, desenmascaré a la arpía de su ex novia sólo para que no saliera herido, nos hicimos compañía algo así como un millón de veces, y más que eso, más que todo lo anterior, en realidad llegué a quererlo mucho…

Tuve plena conciencia de esto último mientras Castiel tomaba la mano de Melody y se iban juntos a la cafetería. Sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior, produciendo un crack que sólo yo podía oír. No era para nada una chica de lágrimas, me parecían un signo de debilidad y aún en los peores momentos de mi vida me las había arreglado para llorar sólo un poco y en soledad. Pero en ese breve instante supe que iba a derrumbarme ahí mismo, frente a todos, en ese pasillo que se había transformado en el mismísimo averno.

-Scarlet, ¿te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida, mejor ven conmigo.

Lysandro, mi confiable y querido amigo, tomó mi mano e intentó que lo siguiera, seguramente a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos y pudiera solazarme en mi miseria, pero alguien más llamó mi atención. Ya tenía los ojos vidriosos cuando vi una cara tan contrariada como la mía. A decir verdad no me sorprendió reconocerlo; lo que más me impresionó fue el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, acaso un espejo casi perfecto de los míos, mientras contemplaban como Castiel y Melody se alejaban. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, que de seguro había abierto para poder verlos, solo y con los brazos cruzados, parecía incluso más desamparado que yo antes de voltearse y perderse en la sala de delegados. Entonces tuve una idea, una que hizo que el crack de mi interior se detuviera, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tal vez las cosas no tenían por qué acabar así, tal vez todavía podía hacerse algo, tal vez todo volvería a su curso con un poco de ayuda. Si el pelirrojo y la estirada niñita de papá se habían convertido en la pareja del año en sólo una semana, ¿cuánto tiempo podría tomar que se separaran? Concluí que no podían ser más de treinta días a partir de hoy porque ese era el tiempo que restaba para el concierto de Incubus, es decir, mi confesión. Insistiría hasta entonces, después de eso y si no sucedía nada favorable, me resignaría y aceptaría que me habían roto el corazón.

-Espera Lysandro, mejor vamos a la cafetería. No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío –dije con el buen ánimo de siempre y soltando la mano de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Estás segura? Hace un segundo parecía que ibas a llo…

-Más segura que nunca –lo interrumpí–. Ya te dije que no puedo pensar sino como algo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que pensar? –inquirió Lysandro extrañado por mi repentino cambio de humor.

-Cuánto tiempo tardaremos el delegado Nathaniel y yo en sabotear la relación de Castiel y Melody –contesté al tiempo que me dirigía con la cabeza en alto hacia la cafetería.


	3. Día 2 Pactando con el diablo

Aviso: A partir de aquí los protagonistas se intercalarán la narración, cuando narre Scarlet el capítulo empezará con su nombre y lo mismo con Nathaniel

**Día 2. Pactando con el diablo**

** Nathaniel **

Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo, no había otra explicación para lo que había visto el día de ayer. Melody solía quedarse conmigo en la sala de delegados durante los recesos del almuerzo, charlábamos y comíamos los bocadillos que preparaba para mí y para ella, hasta que sonaba el timbre y debíamos despedirnos para ir a nuestras respectivas aulas. Francamente era un incordio que no estuviéramos en la misma clase, pero muy pronto eso no importaría, en breve seríamos novios, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Me había costado mucho, quiero decir tiempo y dinero, conseguir las reservaciones para una elegante cena en el mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad, nada más y nada menos que el día de San Valentín. Pero sabía que todos mis esfuerzos serían recompensados. Esperaría el momento propició durante la cena y le confesaría mis sentimientos. "Sí", eso diría Melody, no había la menor posibilidad de que sucediera algo diferente, y nos convertiríamos en una pareja. Ella me gustaba desde hace tiempo y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Apenas escuché el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, salí disparado hacia la sala de delegados. Una vez ahí, me senté en una silla junto al mesón que usábamos para organizar el papeleo de los estudiantes. Tenía en las manos una preciosa invitación con la dirección del restaurante y el día señalado para nuestra cita, esperaría a que Melody tocara la puerta, como siempre hacía, y en cuanto entrara se la daría sin mayores explicaciones para no arruinar la sorpresa. Era el plan perfecto… excepto porque ella nunca llegó.

Melody se había retrasado cerca de diez minutos cuando noté que me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Mi buen humor había desaparecido y empecé a golpetear el mesón con los dedos de una mano mientras una especie de malestar, que sólo pude identificar como un muy, pero muy mal presentimiento, se apoderaba de mis pensamientos. Algo no está bien, algo definitivamente no está bien, me dije en un susurró al tiempo que abandonaba la silla, dispuesto a ir en busca de la chica que me gustaba desde hacía mucho.

No tuve que ir muy lejos. Apenas abrí la puerta de la sala de delegados, la encontré, junto a su casillero, ¡besándose con Castiel! Permanecí paralizado y con la boca abierta hasta que se dieron un segundo beso y se dirigieron de la mano hacia la cafetería. Entonces sentí que algo se había hecho mil pedazos en mi interior, provocando un estrépito que sólo yo podía oír. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, tratando de asimilar lo que veían mis ojos. ¿Por qué, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Melody, por favor, dime por qué.

Y esa es, más o menos, la crónica del desastre. Casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche intentando comprender lo que había sucedido y mentiría si digo que no tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de matar a Castiel. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Hace sólo unos días Melody y el pelirrojo ni se dirigían la palabra, pero ahora ¡eran la pareja de año! Todo el mundo hablaba de ellos y su increíble noviazgo. Lo peor de todo era la tristeza que se rehusaba abandonarme desde que los encontré juntos; si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que se esfumara.

Para colmo la directora me pidió que organizara y archivara el papeleo de la estúpida convivencia de la semana pasada. Rayos, era el colmo que tuviera que encargarme de eso si ni siquiera había ido. En mi opinión era mejor permanecer en casa repasando para los exámenes que en una inútil actividad extraescolar.

Ya había pasado una media hora desde que sonó el timbre de salida y no estaba ni cerca de terminar el odioso encargo, cuando alguien entró sin tocar la puerta. ¿Acaso no conocía las más elementales normas de urbanidad que indicaban que uno debía anunciarse antes de entrar a la sala de delegados?

-Hola, ¿todo bien por estos lares?

Era… era… Scarlet. Habíamos hablado un par de veces poco después de que ingresara al instituto hace más o menos un año. A decir verdad nos peleamos y nunca más volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. No me importó lo más mínimo. Ella se hizo muy amiga de Castiel, el rockero irresponsable, y su comportamiento, al igual que el de este último, siempre dejaba que desear; para nada era la clase de persona con la que podría llevarme bien. Y ahora estaba frente a mí, con ese rebelde pelo rojo que le llegaba a la cintura y vestida como si acabara de salir de un gran jolgorio o algo así. Me mordí el labio para evitar dirigirle algunas palabras de atención y recordarle que estábamos en una institución educativa seria. Francamente no estaba de humor para tratar con alumnos problemáticos y esperaba que sea lo que sea que quisiera se solucionara lo más rápido posible.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le respondí con una sonrisa forzada y sin levantarme de la silla donde me encontraba.

-Tan amable como siempre delegado Nathaniel –contestó con un tono burlón que hizo que arqueara una ceja, ¿acaso había notado que estaba fingiendo cortesía?

Acto seguido, se puso a hurguetear con aire distraído los estantes que contenían los archivos personales de cada estudiante.

-Oye, para. Eso es confidencial –le dije todavía intentado sonar amable.

-Pues no debería, lo justo es que todos sepamos qué es lo que piensan los profesores de nosotros, ¿qué tendría eso de malo?

Buen punto, pero de ninguna manera iba a darle la razón.

-Lo siento, las reglas dicen que es confidencial, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-Siempre las reglas ante todo, no has cambiado nada Nathaniel –repuso con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

¿Así que las reglas, eh? Seguro todavía recordaba que estas últimas habían sido el motivo de que peleáramos ni bien nos conocimos. Vaya cosa, yo tampoco lo había olvidado, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para compartir recuerdos desagradables.

-Disculpa, en serio estoy muy ocupado, si lo que necesitas no es muy urgente, ¿no te importaría regresar otro día? –dije dispuesto a terminar la conversación.

-No, debemos hablar ahora, no hay tiempo que perder. Cada día que pasa ellos se harán más y más cercanos a menos que hagamos algo.

Esta vez retiré la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el mesón y por primera desde que entró a la sala de delegados, presté a Scarlet toda mi atención. Se había alejado de los estantes y permanecía parada frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo –respondí confuso.

-De Castiel y Melody, por supuesto, es lo único que tenemos en común.

-¿Perdón?

-Mira Nathaniel, no es mi estilo ir por las ramas, así que iré directamente al grano. A mí me gusta Castiel y a ti Melody, pero por circunstancias que todavía no entiendo por completo, ellos dos se han convertido en pareja. Naturalmente, pensé que tú y yo podríamos unir fuerzas para intentar hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué opinas?

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos hasta que noté que empezaba a ruborizarme.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Melody y yo… vamos, eso…eso no te incumbe.

-No intentes ocultarlo, se nota a la legua que esa niñata estirada te gusta –afirmó sin la menor duda.

-¡No la llames así!

-Viste, confirmado, te gusta.

-Bueno, bueno. Sí y qué –la impertinencia de Scarlet empezaba a molestarme en serio, no era de extrañar que le gustará el odioso de Castiel, eran tal para cual, con una capacidad inconcebible para ponerme de mal genio.

-Y sólo por curiosidad –me cuestionó–, ¿fuiste a la convivencia del instituto?

-No, ¿por qué? –no entendía a qué venía la pregunta.

-Me lo imaginaba. En fin, debemos empezar a planificar nuestros próximos pasos.

-¿Debemos? ¿En plural? Lo siento, pero no creo haber aceptado sabotear ninguna relación –le respondí cortante y regresé mi atención al papeleo de la convivencia. Se había acabado el chico amable, una pena por ti Scarlet.

-Vamos, no me digas que piensas quedarte sin hacer nada, excepto regodearte en tu miseria –insistió ella.

-Tal vez no quiero hacer el ridículo intentado causar problemas sólo por sufrir de una inmadurez crónica –insistí yo sin levantar la vista del mesón. A lo mejor Scarlet se iría si la ignoraba.

-O quizá te has resignado a perder con Castiel, rubito –aseguró con una sonrisa burlona que parecía una copia al carbón de la del pelirrojo.

Eso fue demasiado, me levanté de la silla para enfrentar a Scarlet y decirle un par de cosas sobre su adorado patán.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Acaso eres una cría o qué? ¿Perder con Castiel? Eso es imposible. Si Melody está con él es sólo por un capricho pasajero. Estoy seguro de que ese idiota la engañó de alguna manera, pero cuando ella se dé cuenta de la verdad y lo poco que vale el chico con quien está, lo dejará. Es cuestión de tiempo, nada más.

-¿Me llamas cría a mí? Me parece que el crío ¡eres tú! –Espetó apuntándome con el dedo–. Esperando que las cosas se resuelvan solas por milagro, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y lo mismo que dijiste de Castiel, lo aplicó a Melody. Ella lo engatusó a él con esa actuación de chica inocente que no convence a nadie.

Y entonces sucedió, ¡al fin alguien había logrado sacarme por completo de mis casillas! Si Scarlet quería discutir, pues que así fuera.

-¡Ya te dije! Sea como sea, sólo es un capricho momentáneo. Castiel y Melody son muy diferentes uno del otro, no tienen nada en común, no van a durar, son como agua…

-Y aceite –Scarlet concluyó la frase–. Es verdad, pero tú los viste ayer, se veían tan…tan encariñados, ¿cuánto tiempo puede perseverar un capricho hasta convertirse en amor? Si nadie hace que entiendan lo distintos que son, si nadie hace que recapaciten en las diferencias insalvables, si nadie los ayuda a comprender que su relación no tiene posibilidades…

-Se enamoraran de verdad –continúe yo. No había pensado en esa posibilidad y por un segundo sentí una punzada de tristeza y ¿pánico?

-Exacto. Y puede que rompan de todas maneras, pero para eso pasará mucho, mucho tiempo –prosiguió Scarlet- Además, tanto Castiel como Melody saldrán heridos y no creo que estén dispuestos a empezar una nueva relación de inmediato. ¿Realmente quieres que tu princesa pase por una experiencia así? –terminó sonando tan satisfecha como si acabara de revelarme los secretos del universo en unas pocas palabras.

-No, por supuesto que no quiero que Castiel la lastime, pero…

-Pero nada, tenemos que actuar ya, ¿comprendes? –aseveró la pelirroja al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de las manos para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras– El tiempo está corriendo.

No podía creerlo, pero el hecho era que me había convencido. Jamás podría permitir que Melody sufriera por culpa del idiota de Castiel y, al fin y al cabo, hacer algo en lugar de esperar podría ser la solución a todo este embrollo.

-De acuerdo –suspiré–. Uniremos fuerzas, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –me preguntó Scarlet con suspicacia. Quizá temía que pudiera entorpecer sus planes y si así era, no le quedaría más remedio que aguantarse, no pensaba tener consideraciones con ella.

-Intentaremos separar a Melody y Castiel sólo hasta el Día de San Valentín. Pasado ese tiempo, no haremos nada más. ¿Te parece bien?

Creí que lo razonable sería intentar recuperar a Melody hasta el día que había elegido para confesarme. Pasado ese tiempo y si no ocurría nada favorable, me resignaría y aceptaría que me habían roto el corazón. Eso dejaba veintinueve días para tratar de arreglar las cosas a nuestro favor. Supuse que la inmadura de Scarlet haría un escándalo por este límite de tiempo, pero en lugar de eso me sorprendió con una respuesta bastante cortés, aunque no la entendí del todo.

-¿San Valentín? Es el mismo día del concierto. Qué coincidencia. Me parece perfecto acabar para entonces. Es un trato.

Y diciendo esto me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. No sé muy bien por qué, quizás a causa de su vestimenta y color de cabello, junto con la sonrisa que reflejaba seguridad y esos ojos sorprendentemente azules, pero el caso es que por un instante me vino a la mente la idea de que estaba haciendo un trato con el mismísimo diablo, o más bien con un demonio que me susurraba pensamientos maléficos al oído y con el que tenía que pactar si quería recuperar a la chica que me gusta, como una especie de prueba o algo así.

++++ Y aquí acaba este capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado. En lo personal siento mucha pena por Nath y Scarlet, se esforzaron mucho en organizar su cita soñada...

Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibido, subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Día 3 El día más horrible de mi vida I

**Día 3. El día más horrible de mi vida (al menos no sólo para mí). Acto I**

Joder, tratar con Nathaniel era un fastidio, siempre intentando lucir bien ante todos con esa carita de ángel y su sonrisa falsa. Podía engañar a todos, menos a mí, y por supuesto a Castiel. Creo que en el fondo el delegado nos detestaba a ambos precisamente por esa razón, por no rendirle pleitesía como el resto del instituto. "Oh, alabado seas gentil y noble alumno que a todos ayudas y siempre estudias aunque llueve, truene o relampagueé", en tus sueños Nathaniel, primero muerta antes de ponerte en un pedestal como lo habían hecho los demás. Y ¡claro que podía ayudarme en algo… al fin!, milagro de los milagros, pero temía que no fuera capaz de dar la talla.

Recuperar a una chica hubiera sido pan comido para muchos chicos que conozco, pero Nathaniel tomaba tan en serio su rol de "estudiante ejemplar que no mata ni una mosca" que no dudo que realmente pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Castiel (o sea su peor enemigo) le robara a la novia. De hecho jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza proponerle una alianza de no haber sido porque lo vi tan descompuesto hace un par de días en el pasillo de instituto (el sólo recordar el motivo de su malestar me descomponía a mí también). Y lo peor de todo era que no había cruzado palabra con Castiel desde entonces. En la cafetería, este último ocupó una mesa junto a Melody, ignorando a Lysandro y, por supuesto, a mí. Bueno, eso paso después de que los viera juntos, ayer me fui directamente a la sala de delgados para hablar con el rubito eludiendo la hora del almuerzo. La verdad no tenía el menor deseo de ver al chico que me gusta en plena acción con otra chica, digo, no soy masoquista ni nada parecido. Lo mejor era tratar de abordarlo cuando estuviera solo y eso tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, había que ser paciente, nada más. ¡Pero qué horrible era no compartir ninguna clase con Castiel! Y ya que la opción de preguntarle directamente por qué diablos había aparecido de la nada con Melody quedaba descartada por el momento, sólo había una manera de conocer un poco más a mi rival.

-¿Realmente no sabes nada? –pregunté un tanto incrédula.

-Ya te dije –respondió Nathaniel con un dejo de impaciencia–. Melody jamás me habló de Castiel, ni siquiera para criticarlo, lo cual habría sido razonable –puntualizó.

Me encontraba nuevamente en la sala de delegados, apoyada en la pared, junto a los famosos estantes con nuestros archivos personales. Esperaba recabar información del delegado, pero por lo visto sabía menos que yo. Y cómo me exasperaba que me hablara mientras permanecía sentado frente a ese enorme mesón que se alzaba entre los dos, ordenando el mismo manojo de papeles que el día anterior.

-Ahora que lo pienso –continuó sin dejar de lado su trabajo–, son como dos personas de planetas distintos, no puedo entender cuándo y cómo se hicieron tan cercanos.

-Tuvo que ser en la convivencia de la semana pasada –suspiré. Iba a arrepentirme la vida entera por no haber ido a esa estupidez.

-Dudo que sea posible encontrar el amor en unos días de campamento –replicó Nathaniel escéptico.

-Pues así fue –aseveré algo indignada porque se pusiera en cuestión un hecho a todas luces evidente–. Yo no fui, Lysandro no fue y tampoco tú –lo apunté acusadoramente con el dedo–. Es seguro que si alguno de los tres hubiera ido, Melody y Castiel ni siquiera se habrían dirigido la palabra.

-Perdona, no estoy de acuerdo. El amor es un sentimiento que nace con tiempo y paciencia, compartiendo afinidades y valores. Es imposible que esos dos se hayan gustado en míseros seis días –aseguró sonriendo y como si estuviera explicándome la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Siete días –espeté–. No pensarás que toma años enamorarse.

-El día siete no cuenta porque tenían que alistar sus cosas para dejar el campamento, el bus los iba a recoger a las nueve de la mañana. Aquí tienes el itinerario si quieres comprobarlo por ti misma –agarró una hoja de una pila de papeles y estiró la mano para que la tomara, pero al ver que yo no hacía el menor movimiento, la devolvió a su lugar–. Como sea –suspiró–, no creo que tome años sentir algo por alguien, pero al menos unos meses, ¿sino cómo estarías seguro de conocer a la persona que supuestamente te gusta? Y ya deja eso, cerré todos los estantes con llave, sólo por precaución, ya sabes –terminó con su irritante sonrisa seudo amable.

Cansada de la perorata de Nathaniel había intentado abrir uno de los estantes que tenía al lado, pero para mi sorpresa era total y completamente imposible.

-Oh vamos, eres un auténtico Cancerbero delegado –me quejé malhumorada.

Curiosamente mi replica pareció sorprenderlo al punto que por fin olvidó el papeleo, mirándome con un extraño interés que por alguna razón me puso nerviosa. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude observarlo detenidamente después de mucho tiempo. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello le caían descuidadamente sobre la sien derecha, otorgándole un aire de informalidad (y vaya que lo necesitaba), estaba algo pálido, pero así y todo se veía muy bien. Es más, esa palidez le daba un aire de vulnerabilidad que completaba muy bien su apariencia de "chico bueno". Y la camisa junto a la corbata le sentaban perfectamente, incluso combinando con sus ojos color miel. Era la viva imagen de la pulcritud o… de un ladrón de cuello blanco, si me preguntan. El caso es que por un instante de locura lo creí guapo, hasta que por desgracia abrió la bocota para decir otra de sus estupideces.

-¿Tú realmente sabes quién es Cancerbero? –preguntó como si estuviera cuestionando a un hombre de las cavernas sobre física atómica.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué tan ignorante crees que soy? –dije molesta– Cancerbero es el perro de tres cabezas que vigila la puerta del Hades o el infierno si prefieres. Tú te pareces a él en lo de ser un guardián cabezota que no nos deja acceder a nuestros archivos personales, que por cierto tenemos derecho a conocer, si bien dudo de que tengas la inteligencia de tres cabezas, si acaso de una –terminé con una sonrisa.

La máscara de amabilidad de Nathaniel se esfumó por completo. El señor perfecto enarcó las cejas y colocó los dedos de la mano derecha en su sien izquierda, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de migraña. Dios mío, qué divertido era sacarlo de quicio, debería ser un deporte nacional o algo así.

-Suficiente, esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado –exclamó ofendido–. Mejor vamos a almorzar antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

¿Nathaniel en la cafetería? Eso no había pasado desde… nunca, al menos en el año que yo llevaba en Sweet Amoris. Y entonces até algunos cabos, después de todo sí obtendría algo de información sobre mi rival en el amor.

-Así que Melody era la que te preparaba los almuerzos –aseveré satisfecha por mi deducción.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? –contestó Nathaniel malhumorado a la par que se levantaba de la silla.

-Ninguno –aseguré–. Así que la niñita de papá es además una tierna chica hogareña que prepara la comida a sus amigos –continué con sarcasmo.

-No entiendo que tiene eso de malo –contraataco Nathaniel–. Melody es una chica muy dulce y amable, además –sonrió con un deje de malicia que no le había visto hasta entonces– apostaría que la cocina no es tu punto fuerte, ¿no es verdad Scarlet?

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo delegado. Y no podía negarlo, apenas si sabía freír un huevo sin quemar la cocina.

-Eso no importa –repliqué–. A Castiel no le interesan ese tipo de cosas.

Y esa era una de las razones de que me gustara el chico pelirrojo. A decir verdad yo no era muy femenina que digamos y eso a él no parecía importarle. No como a ciertos delegados con valores de los años 50'.

-Lo que tú digas –dijo Nathaniel sonando poco convencido. Había abierto la puerta y me instó a pasar por ella. –Las damas primero.

-¿Yo también debo irme? –pregunté.

-Claro, está terminantemente prohibido que estudiantes regulares se queden aquí sin supervisión.

Maldición, eso no estaba en los planes. Salí de la sala delegados seguida por Nathaniel que cerró la puerta tras nosotros con un leve empujón.

-Como quieras –dije sin ánimos de agregar nada más–. Nos vemos después.

-Espera un segundo, ¿a dónde vas? La cafetería está por este lado –me explicó señalando hacia donde se suponía debíamos ir.

-Gracias por la información Einstein –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco–, pero resulta que no voy hacia allá.

–Las reglas dicen claramente que sólo está permitido ir a la cafetería durante la hora del almuerzo.

¿Las reglas de nuevo? No era posible y ciertamente me valían un comino. La cafetería era el lugar en el que menos quería estar en el mundo. Era ahí precisamente donde Castiel y Melody se encontraban, un espectáculo que no me apetecía ver.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo me voy por aquí –apunté en dirección opuesta a la cafetería y di la espalda a Nathaniel para irme sin esperar a que respondiera, sin embargo sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera en seco.

-No creo que una llamada de atención en este momentos sea lo mejor para ti. Después de todo seria tu tercera en este mes si no me equivoco, lo que significaría un castigo.

Volteé mirando estupefacta al delegado, ¿me estaba amenazando con delatarme? Pues si así era, no se le notaba en lo absoluto. Me observaba sonriente y más parecía estarme dando un buen consejo de amigo que obligándome a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad.

-No quiero entrar ahí, y créeme, tú tampoco –traté de razonar con él.

-Descuida, es tu decisión, pero debes comprender que deberé reportar tu falta a la directora y temo que…

No dejé que terminara. Me encaminé hacia la cafetería sin mirar atrás. Lo que menos quería era a la vieja de la directora regañándome por media hora.

-¡Pero qué pesado eres! –realmente tenía unas ganas extraordinarias de estrangularlo.

-Gracias –dijo como si lo estuviera felicitando en lugar de insultarlo.

Así que tú también sabes cómo exasperar a otros delegado.

-Te arrepentirás rubito –murmuré.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos dirigimos hacia el área del buffet (un pequeño lujo de nuestro instituto) en completo silencio. Noté, sin embargo, algunas miradas curiosas que se cernían sobre nosotros. Seguramente se preguntaban qué narices hacíamos juntos los dos, no podía culparlos, era de dominio público que no nos llevábamos precisamente bien. Vernos a Nathaniel y a mí caminando como grandes amigos, aunque éramos todo menos eso, debía ser un verdadero espectáculo. Por supuesto, el delegado, absorto en su propio mundo, no se había percatado de nada.

Cada uno tomó una bandeja y la llenó de lo que prefería. El rubito se sirvió una austera ensalada y un vaso de agua, mientras yo cogí un emparedado de jalea de uva, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y una botella de jugo de fresa.

-¿No vas a ponerle algo de comida a tu azúcar? –preguntó Nathaniel al tiempo que miraba mi almuerzo con desaprobación.

¡¿Acaso también había reglas para escoger qué comer?! Oh no, eso era el colmo

-¿Y tú no piensas cerrar la bocota de una buena vez? –espeté furiosa.

Supuse que esto haría que Nathaniel se enfadara y me dejara sola, dándome la oportunidad de salir discretamente de la cafetería, pero descubrí que tenía una manera diferente de demostrar su enojo.

-Sólo trato de cuidar tu alimentación, te dará un coma diabético sino cambias tus preferencias –explicó con gentileza al tiempo que tomaba mi jugo de fresa para volverlo a colocar en la mesa –Te sugiero que tomes una botella de agua.

-Gracias por su preocupación señor delegado, pero estoy perfectamente capacitada para elegir qué comer y qué no –aseguré sarcástica y haciendo una mueca que semejaba a una sonrisa mientras tomaba de nuevo mi jugo, depositándolo en mi bandeja.

-Disculpa, pero discrepo –insistió Nathaniel que alzó una vez más el jugo. Esta vez no dejé que posara la botella en la mesa, la agarré mientras él todavía la sostenía y entonces forcejeamos, yo por devolverla junto al resto de mi almuerzo, y él por colocarla en su lugar original. Nuestras respectivas bandejas rechinaban con el movimiento y por el hecho de que estaban precariamente sostenidas por una sola mano.

-Vamos Scarlet, sé razonable y compórtate como una persona adulta.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos y deja mi jugo en paz.

A estas alturas el delegado había perdido la sonrisa amable y se veía casi tan enojado como yo. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia y además de todo habíamos iniciado un duelo de miradas. Habríamos estado así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo de no ser porque alguien llamó al rubito.

-¡Nathaniel! Por aquí, por aquí.

El inesperado llamado desconcertó tanto a Nathaniel que soltó la botella y desvió la mirada para ver de dónde provenía. Aproveché para colocar el jugo en mi bandeja, donde pertenecía.

-Es ella –escuché murmurar al delegado que milagrosamente había recobrado su buen humor.

Efectivamente, era Melody. Estaba sentada en una mesa ubicada al otro extremo de la cafetería, desde donde sólo podía ver la espalda del delegado, y le hacía señas a este último para que se acercara.

Esto se ponía de mal en peor.

-Vamos, seguro Melody ya nos reservó unos asientos, este lugar está atestado –me instó a que fuéramos a la mesa de su muy, pero muy apreciada amiga.

-Y cómo no, si obligan a todos a venir aquí aunque no quieran –repliqué.

Nathaniel no pareció escucharme o si lo hizo decidió ignorarme. Ni siquiera esperó a que lo siguiera, fue directamente hacia el llamado de sirena de su querida Melody. Permanecí parada por un par de segundos en busca de una mesa libre, pero por desgracia todas estaban ocupadas.

-Ya qué –suspiré resignada y fui tras el rubito.

No comprendía su entusiasmo, ¿acaso no entendía que íbamos directo a la boca del león?

Alcancé a Nathaniel y llegamos juntos a la mesa de Melody. Esta última se veía muy bien, debía reconocerlo. Las blusas y las faldas no eran mi estilo, pero la que ella traía puestas le quedaban como un guante y combinaban a la perfección con su maquillaje. ¡Cielos!, yo ni siquiera me había puesto rímel en los labios, tenía puestos unos desgastados pantalones de mezclilla con pequeñas roturas a manera de adornos y una camiseta sin nada de gracia. De pronto me sentí totalmente opacada. ¡Y por qué demonios no había hecho algo con mi pelo!, ella lo tenía perfectamente arreglado.

-Hola, ¿cómo han estado? –Melody nos saludó a los dos con una gran sonrisa. Eso me extrañó puesto que a mí prácticamente sólo me conocía de vista.

-Bien, me alegra verte –respondió Nathaniel sonriendo de forma similar (¿eran clones o qué?), yo me limité a levantar una mano en señal de hola.

-Vamos siéntense –nos ofreció un par de asientos vacíos frente al suyo.

Nos sentamos y de inmediato Melody y el rubito empezaron a charlar de un millón de cosas que sólo entendí a medias, después de todo ambos eran delegados y tenían muchas actividades en común. Sin más que hacer o decir, y sin el menor apetito, me dediqué a desmembrar mi pastel de chocolate con el tenedor a la par que crecía mi nerviosismo. Aparecería de un momento a otro, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba segura si estaba preparada para verlo…

Entonces llegó, un chico pelirrojo que se destacaba por sobre el gentío que parecía hacerse a un lado, como el mar rojo a Moisés, para darle paso. Castiel se acercaba a nosotros, Castiel se acercaba a nosotros… ¡Maldición! ¡Castiel se acercaba a nosotros!

+++ Y hasta aquí la primera parte del capítulo. Me salió un poquitín largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, pero las subí a la página al mismo tiempo. Pues bien, Castiel ya llega y más problemas se aproximan. Espero te haya gustado, cualquier comentario o crítica, como siempre, será muy bien recibido.


	5. Día 3 El día más horrible de mi vida II

**Día 3. El día más horrible de mi vida (al menos no sólo para mí). Acto II**

Nathaniel, como no podía ser de otra manera, no vio a Castiel hasta que tomó su lugar junto a Melody.

-Ten, jugo de fresa –el pelirrojo le pasó a su novia una botella idéntica a la mía –Si no la quieres, regrésamelo, me costó un montón conseguirlo, el encargado del buffet guardó todos los jugos porque un par de idiotas estaban jugando con las botellas en la mesa y supuso que sería mejor evitar cualquier accidente.

Tanto Nathaniel como yo dimos un respingo. Esto se ponía mejor y mejor.

-Qué inmaduros, mira que jugar con las botellas de jugo –repuso Melody con seriedad–. Si descubrimos quiénes son hay que reportarlos con la directora, ¿verdad Nathaniel?

El rubito se sonrojó de inmediato y por una vez parecía no saber qué decir.

-Este…claro, deben recibir un castigo…es lo correcto ¿no? A decir verdad, Scarlet y yo…

-No vimos a ese par de niñatos, pero seguro los atraparemos la próxima vez –interrumpí al delegado antes de que cometiera la estupidez de delatarnos y finalmente el pelirrojo reparó en nuestra presencia.

-Hola Scarlet, tanto tiempo sin escuchar de ti, ¿te fuiste a vivir a una cueva o qué? –me saludó con una sonrisa "a lo Castiel", entre pícara y burlona.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Ahí estaba, frente a mí de nuevo, el chico de mis sueños y nada más importaba en el mundo.

-¿Una cueva? Sólo si es tu casa –respondí en el mismo tono burlón haciendo un acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que no se notarán mis nervios.

-Una replica aceptable, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza –contestó al tiempo que estiraba la mano para revolverme el cabello.

-Oye, no hagas eso –dije fingiendo enfado.

Estuve a punto de revolverle el pelo también, pero antes de alzar la mano hacia la cabellera pelirroja me detuve al reparar en el pequeñísimo y casi insignificante detalle de que ahora Melody se interponía entre nosotros. Por un momento, al que llamaré un leve instante de alegría, olvidé lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotros. Disimulé lo mejor que pude mi decepción y dejé que Castiel se alejara y centrara su atención en Nathaniel.

-Qué tal delegado, ya era hora de que te aparecieras.

Se supone que debía haber desdén y/o burla en esas palabras, mínimamente ironía o sarcasmo, pero sonaron tan amigables que el propio Nathaniel fue incapaz de encontrarles algo malo, no quedándole de otra que responder con la ya clásica amabilidad ensayada.

-Lo mismo digo Castiel, ha pasado tiempo –contestó el rubito escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa amistosa.

Nathaniel… qué fácil eres de leer.

Acto seguido, Castiel dijo lo impensable.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante nos podamos reunir de vez en cuando para pasarla bien, rubito. Claro que tú también estás obligada a venir Scarlet –me ordenó el pelirrojo amenazante– y avísale al despistado de Lysandro.

-Genial, podemos organizar una salida grupal –complementó la idea una entusiasta Melody.

-De acuerdo, aunque no te aseguro que nos quedemos con los demás por mucho tiempo –aseguró Castiel a su novia con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de ésta con un brazo y le daba un beso; no uno apasionado como los que tuve "la suerte" de presenciar en los pasillos, éste, por el contrario, fue mucho más dulce y hasta hizo que Melody se sonrojara un poco y bajara ligeramente la cabeza.

El delegado y yo nos quedamos sin palabras. ¿Quién era este chico y qué había hecho con Castiel? ¡Se supone que debías tratar mal a Nathaniel, no invitarlo a una reunión de amigos! Pero entendí su comportamiento, el motivo era ella, lo hacía por ella, y esa sola idea hizo que mi corazón se resquebrajara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Cuenten conmigo –respondió el pobre rubito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Debía estar realmente cabreado. Había notado que Nathaniel tendía a sonreír más cuánto más enojado estaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para exteriorizar su rabia. Castiel no le había dado el menor motivo para increparlo, así que sólo le restaba aguantarse. ¡Excelente, una maravilla! ¡Qué el señor perfecto tenga su cuota de sufrimiento!, se lo tiene bien merecido. Todo era por su maldita culpa y su estúpida insistencia de venir a la cafetería, ¡nos condenó a ambos a pasar por este infierno!

En un intento por disipar la sensación de puñaladas en el corazón, traté de desviar el tema hacia algo que verdaderamente me importara.

-¿Y Lysandro? –pregunté. En verdad necesitaba a mi mejor amigo, ¿dónde se había metido?

-¿Acaso no te dijo? Se fue apenas empezó la hora del almuerzo, tenía que llevar a sus padres a la estación de trenes, hoy era el último día de su visita a la ciudad –contestó Castiel que conservaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Melody.

-Sí, me dijo, lo había olvidado –respondí con desánimo.

Volví a jugar con los destrozos de mi pastel de chocolate y Nathaniel parecía hacer lo propio con su ensalada, que cortaba en millones de pedacitos cada vez más pequeños sin llevarse ninguno a la boca.

-Aquí tienes Castiel.

¡No! ¡Por favor! No más demostraciones de afecto, ya no podía soportarlo ¡Piedad, piedad! Melody le entregó a su novio una caja de madera perfectamente tallada. Al verla, Nathaniel dejó caer su tenedor al suelo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Eso me hizo pensar que había reconocido el objeto en cuestión y a esas alturas yo ya me hacía una idea de su contenido.

Efectivamente, al abrirla el pelirrojo descubrió un almuerzo perfectamente empaquetado y perfecto en todo a decir verdad: arroz bien cocinado, salchichas asadas en su punto, verduras cocidas a la temperatura adecuada. Hasta a mí se me hizo agua la boca. Ahora comprendía muy bien porque Nathaniel prefería pasar su hora del almuerzo en la sala de delegados con Melody. Yo jamás podría competir con algo como eso, mis habilidades culinarias eran prácticamente nulas.

-Bueno, ya que te molestaste en traerlo hasta aquí… –dijo Castiel a manera de gracias–. No está mal, ¿Nathaniel, Scarlet, no quieren probar un poco?

¡Suficiente! Era más de lo que podía tolerar. Al demonio con las amenazas del delegado, prefería mil veces una semana de detención y un sermón de la directora que presenciar cómo me arrebataban al chico que quería en mis propias narices. Guardé mi sándwich y mi jugo en la mochila, y me levanté lo más serenamente que pude.

-Lo siento chicos, tengo algo que hacer antes de que empiecen las clases, nos vemos después –me despedí, pero antes de que me alejara, Castiel me jaló del brazo, acercándome hasta él para susurrarme algo al oído.

-Así que niñatos, ¿eh? Esa no es manera de jugar a la botella Scarlet, me decepcionas, si quieres algunas lecciones, me avisas, podemos organizar una sesión en parejas: yo con Melody, y tú con el rubito, se veían muy intensos los dos, allá, en la mesa del buffet.

¡Qué me trague la tierra! El pelirrojo nos vio peleando por el jugo de fresa y para colmo tenía el descaro de burlarse de mí.

-No alucines, bobo –le contesté con la misma sonrisa malévola con que me hablaba, aunque sin dejar de bajar la voz. Por suerte ni Melody ni Nathaniel parecían habernos escuchado.

Dicho esto, me fui antes de que alguien pudiera decirme algo más, pasara lo que pasara no debía descubrir mi verdadero estado de ánimo. Estaba tan molesta que más que llorar, quería gritar.

Debí haber ido con Lysandro a despedir a sus padres a la estación de trenes, ¡pero que tonta fui al ir a la sala de delegados a hablar con ese delegado idiota!, pensé más cabreada que nunca.

Caminé unos minutos por los pasillos solitarios del instituto luego de abandonar el averno…digo la cafetería cuando escuché a alguien llamarme.

-¡Scarlet! ¡Espera!

Nathaniel corría para darme alcance. No daba crédito a mis ojos. ¡Y ahora qué quería!, qué ni piense que podía persuadirme de volver junto a Melody y Castiel.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila, vengo en son de paz –respondió–. Honestamente me era imposible permanecer un minuto más en la cafetería, así que también me despedí con una excusa y como fui yo el que te metió en esto, decidí buscarte para que regresáramos a la sala de delegados –he de admitir que se veía de verdad arrepentido.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no. Me voy a otro lado y descuida, si tienes que chismorrearle a la directora que me escapé de la cafetería, hazlo, ya no me interesan las consecuencias.

Dicho esto lo ignoré y seguí caminando hasta que me detuvo, tomándome con delicadeza del brazo. Me volteé para mirarlo a la cara y pedirle que me dejara en paz de una buena vez si no quería morir prematuramente, pero sus palabras se me adelantaron.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? No importa a donde, prometo no decirle a nadie.

Al margen de que su pregunta me dejó total y absolutamente sorprendida, por primera vez creí vislumbrar un atisbo del auténtico rubito. Estaba más pálido que antes, los dedos de la mano con la que aferraba mi brazo estaban helados, y exhibía una leve sonrisa que en lugar de alegría, parecía revelar una profunda tristeza. ¡Estaba tanto o más afectado que yo por lo que acabábamos de presenciar!

Okey, Lysandro no estaba, además de él tenía unas cuantas amigas de confianza, pero en esos momentos almorzaban alegremente y era demasiado obvio que no me era imposible ir en su busca. ¿Realmente quería hundirme en la más abyecta soledad? Sea como fuere, por ahora la lista de personas con las que podía compartir el peor día de mi vida se había reducido a una: Nathaniel, por más increíble que sonara eso.

-De acuerdo –suspiré–, pero conste que has prometido no decirle nada a nadie.

-Yo jamás incumplo una promesa –me aseguró.

-Más te vale –le dije–. Y Nathaniel…

-¿Sí?

-Te agradecería que me devolvieras mi brazo.

-Yo…lo siento, disculpa –El delegado me liberó y creí ver un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Caminamos hasta unas gradas que casi nadie usaba en el instituto.

-¿Vamos a subir? –preguntó Nathaniel un tanto indeciso, quizá empezaba a arrepentirse de ir a donde sea que lo estuviera conduciendo.

-Claro que subiremos y no te atrevas a quejarte o cuestionar nada. Te voy a mostrar un lugar especial, aunque si no quieres, bien puedes irte –respondí con calma.

El rubito se quedó callado por un par de segundos, como sopesando opciones, hasta que finalmente contestó.

-Te sigo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de no volver junto a Melody y Castiel.

Supuse que la compañía de Nathaniel era mejor que nada y aunque suene raro he de admitir que escuchar sus pasos junto a los míos me tranquilizó.

Llegamos a la azotea del instituto. Estaba algo nublado, pero aun así la vista era espectacular. Sweet Amoris se ubicaba en la parte más alta de la ciudad y desde donde no encontrábamos era posible observar las casas y los edificios que nos rodeaban, e incluso el bosque a las afueras y el mar.

-Nunca había venido aquí –dijo Nathaniel después de un par de minutos contemplando el paisaje (creo que le gustó).

-No me extraña –contesté–. Está prohibido y muy pocos conocen la forma de llegar.

-¿Prohibido?

Esta vez la cara de preocupación del delegado me hizo reír. ¿Acaso había algo que no le preocupara?

-Así es y no te vayas a olvidar que prometiste guardar el secreto.

-Supongo que no tengo alternativa –repuso desalentado.

Permanecimos en silencio por un tiempo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que al fin dije algo.

-Castiel me trajo aquí la primera vez que vine al instituto.

No sé por qué le hablé a Nathaniel de mi primer encuentro a solas con el pelirrojo, simplemente sentí la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, como si eso reafirmara el hecho de que realmente sucedió y que eso era algo que nadie podía arrebatarme, ni siquiera su novia.

-Ahora es mi turno de decirte que no me extraña –repuso el delegado–. Los lugares prohibidos son irresistibles para Castiel. Yo te abría llevado a la biblioteca para que te familiarizaras con los libros.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Volvió el silencio, pero no por mucho.

-Conocí a Melody en primaria. Hemos sido cercanos desde entonces, siempre compartiendo intereses y actividades, y por tanto años que creo que era inevitable que me empezara a gustar tarde o temprano.

No esperaba que Nathaniel me contara algo también. Curiosamente lo que él sentía respecto a Melody, se parecía a mis sentimientos por Castiel. Desde que llegué al instituto había estado casi todo el tiempo al lado de este último, sencillamente teníamos mucho en común y bastantes experiencias que compartir. Era imposible no enamorarse de alguien que congeniaba tan bien con uno. No tenía sentido que el pelirrojo estuviera al lado de la niñita de papá, era simplemente descabellado… como inventado por un hado maligno que disfrutaba jugar con nuestros destinos torciéndolos horriblemente. ¡Pero resultaba que yo creía en el libre albedrío!

-Descuida, los recuperaremos –dije tratando de sonar confiada–. Se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.

-Temo preguntar de qué se trata –repuso Nathaniel sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Mañana es fiesta nacional y no habrá clases, ¿cierto?

-Sí pero…

-¿Estarás libre por la tarde?

-Creo, déjame revisar mi agenda.

El rubito sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, pero apenas vio la pantalla casi le da un infarto, o al menos eso parecía.

-No puede ser, mira la hora que es, ¡las clases empezaron hace más de media hora!

-¿Y? Nos las estamos saltando –contesté serena, ¿cuál era su problema?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! –prácticamente me gritó dejándome un poco sorda.

-Oye, ¿por qué te lo tomas así? ¡Fuiste tú el que quiso acompañarme! –le grité de vuelta.

-¡Sí, pero no para faltar a clases!

-¡Oh, vamos! Creí que querías un respiro. Era obvio que íbamos a… ¡Nathaniel, espera!

El delegado ya estaba camino a abandonar la azotea sin decir ni siquiera un miserable "adiós", ¿quién era el verdadero maleducado?

-¡Al menos escúchame antes de irte como el lunático que eres!

-¡Qué! –se detuvo frente al primer escalón visiblemente molesto–. No le diré a nadie sobre tu conducta por esta vez, así que ya déjame en paz.

Era increíble, este chico realmente…, menos mal el asesinato estaba prohibido.

-Sólo dile al señor Farres que estabas en la enfermería, él confía en ti, te creerá y no reportará tu retraso –preferí aconsejarlo en lugar de insultarlo como tenía pensando, supongo que fue por qué lo necesitaba para que mis planes del día siguiente resultarán.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y marcharse lo más rápido posible. Joder, tratar con el señor perfecto era un gran, pero gran fastidio.

Una vez sola, saqué mi móvil y me di cuenta que lo había dejado en silencio. Tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas, todas de Lysandro. Lo llamé de inmediato para disculparme por desaparecer del mapa y pedirle que no hiciera planes para mañana por la tarde.

+++ Y fin del Día 3, lo lamentó si estuvo muy largo, trataré de que los siguientes días sean más cortos. Pobre Nath, no pensó que se estaba saltando las clases, aunque Scarlet diría que eso era obvio...


	6. Día 4 El parque de diversiones

_Qué tal, les dejó el día 4. Creo que me salió casi tan largo como el capítulo anterior, la verdad no soy nada buena para resumir. Algunas lectoras me sugirieron que así de largo estaba bien y he seguido su consejo, espero lo disfruten. _

_Y en respuesta a mi querida lectora anónima: Sí, tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, ya lo estaba pensando desde hace un tiempo, contaré la historia de Castiel y Melody y cómo es que acabaron siendo novios (de momento no les adelanto cómo se conocerán los hechos, pero prometo que sí se sabrán)._

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4. Nuestra aventura en el parque de diversiones<strong>

**Nathaniel**

Estaba tendido en mi cama mirando al techo sin más compañía que mis pensamientos. El día de ayer habían pasado suficientes cosas como para una vida, y todas durante la hora del almuerzo. Primero Scarlet, a la que llamaré la chica desastre porque desastres es lo que trae consigo, vino a importunarme de nuevo. Sé que accedí a aliarme con ella en una cruzada descabellada, pero ¿por qué siempre tenía que presentarse cuando intentaba dar orden al papeleo de la convivencia? A este paso no acabaría nunca. Aunque admito que cuando mencionó a Cancerbero y el Hades, por un segundo la vi de manera distinta. No sólo era una estudiante problemática. Es más, al observarla con detenimiento: cabello rojo alborotado, jeans desgastados, camiseta sin mucha gracia y ojos azules que no necesitaban ni un gramo de maquillaje para resaltarse, me di cuenta de que en realidad era muy linda… Eso hasta que abrió la boca para insultarme, como siempre hacía prácticamente desde que nos conocimos.

Y es que era sorprendente la capacidad que tenía Scarlet para sacarme de quicio. Aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que habíamos dado un espectáculo en la cafetería, ¡peleando por una estúpida botella de jugo! Menos mal Melody no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el "niñato inmaduro" era yo. Estuve tentado a confesar, pero mi "querida amiga" pelirroja intervino antes y creo que fue lo mejor, lo último que necesitaba era que Castiel aprovechara ese impase para burlase de mí.

…Castiel… había olvidado su existencia por completo. Cuando escuché a Melody llamándome no pensé en nada más que ir a su encuentro, no había hablado con ella desde que nos despedimos el último día de clases anterior a la convivencia. Tal vez la chica desastre tenía razón y no haber ido a esa tontería había sido un grave error. ¿Pero qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos esos pocos días para que su relación diera un vuelco de 180 grados? De perfectos desconocidos a novios, ¿por qué? Era un verdadero misterio.

Las consecuencias, sin embargo, saltaban a la vista. Era real, no podía negarlo, el idiota del pelirrojo bravucón besó a Melody frente a mí, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo la osadía de mostrarse amigable conmigo. Su antipatía me ocasionaba gran molestia, pero su amabilidad me sentaba mucho peor. Era siniestro, no podía definirlo de otra forma, simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Y claro, cómo ignorar las repetidas puñaladas que sentía en el corazón desde el día de ayer. Dolía, realmente dolía. Apenas Scarlet se marchó, me disculpé con Melody e indirectamente con Castiel (empezaba a odiar mi vida) explicando que tenía que volver a la sala de delegados. No sé muy bien por qué, pero en cuanto me alejé sentí la necesidad de encontrar a la chica desastre. Ella era la única que sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando y supuse que su compañía era mejor que dejarme envolver por la más abyecta soledad. Así que dejé que me condujera a dónde quisiera y aunque suene raro, su compañía me tranquilizó.

La azotea era un lindo lugar, prohibido, pero agradable al fin. Las confidencias que nos hicimos me quitaron un peso de encima… ¡hasta que supe que Scarlet tenía planeado saltarse las clases! ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Como sea, la excusa que me sugirió funcionó y el profesor Farres me dejó pasar como Pedro por su casa. Sólo que ahora tenía una gran carga de conciencia por haber mentido… Era demasiado para sólo un día y luego de repasarlo todo por milésima vez, suspiré mientras me recriminaba en silencio.

Idiota, idiota, eres un idiota Nathaniel.

Una interesante forma de pasar un feriado nacional, lamentablemente interrumpido por mi móvil, que anunciaba que tenía un mensaje. Tomé el aparato que reposaba peligrosamente al borde de mi cama. No reconocí el número, pero fue fácil adivinar de quién se trataba…

**Transcripción de los mensajes entre Scarlet y Nathaniel (cortesía del móvil de este último):**

Hola rubito, te espero a las 4 pm. (hora centro) en la puerta del instituto

¿Cómo es que sabes el número de mi móvil? ¡Y no me llames rubito!

Tengo mis contactos, ya sabes

Te lo dio Melody

Sip

No voy, tengo que estudiar

Irás, me la debes

¿Cómo que te la debo? Fuiste tú la que casi hace que pierda mi record de asistencia perfecta a clases

Tengo que recordarte q' fuiste tú el q' me obligó a ir a la cafetería a presenciar ya sabes que…

Estamos a mano

Mi excusa funcionó verdad?

Sí, pero las implicaciones éticas me están matando

No exageres. Te dije q' tengo un plan para separar a Melotiel

¿Qué es eso?

A Castiel y Melody, es que debo explicarte todo?

Ah

Así que nos vemos esta tarde, sé puntual… a menos q' reconozcas q' te ha vencido cierto pelirrojo...

Iré. Pero espero que tu plan implique dolor y humillación para ya sabes quién

Castiel?

Por supuesto

Sólo digamos q' recuperarás a Melody y el universo estará en orden de nuevo, puedes vivir con eso?

Supongo…

Excelente. Hasta dentro de un par de horas y vístete a lo delegado

¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Ya sabes, camisa, pantalones pulcros, almidón por todos lados, aureola angelical sobre la cabeza…a lo estudiante ejemplar

Debo estar loco, acabas de hacerme reír, y ¿por qué tengo que estar vestido "a lo delegado"?

Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, sólo hazlo

Lo pensaré. Imagino que si yo llevo la aureola, tú tendrás puestos un par de cuernos de demonio

Quién sabe… , hasta pronto

Dejé el móvil sobre la cama y me dirigí a mi armario sabiendo que me esperaba otro largo, largo día.

* * *

><p>Encontré a Scarlet apoyada en el portón principal del instituto.<p>

-Qué tal rubito –me saludó quitándose los audífonos que tenía puestos.

-Ya te dije qué no me digas así –dije enfadado. Era imposible ser amable con esta chica, siempre hallaba la manera de molestarme.

-Veo que hiciste lo que te pedí.

Ignoró mis palabras, se acercó a mí y evaluó mi vestimenta como si se tratara de una diseñadora de modas y yo el modelo.

-Mmmm…sí, me parece aceptable. Camisa azul y jeans negros, lucen bien, informalmente formales, como debe verse un buen chico –aprobó sonriendo satisfecha.

-¿Quieres decirme de qué va todo esto? ¿Y que significa informalmente formales? –pregunté un tanto exasperado.

-¿Y yo cómo me veo? –me ignoró nuevamente dando una media vuelta para que la observara.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos cortos de color rojo y una camiseta a juego con detalles de calaveras estampados cerca de las mangas, supongo que como adornos, hasta donde sabía Scarlet no pertenecía a ningún culto o algo así. Debía haberle dicho que esa ropa no me parecía apropiada, quizá para un club nocturno y aun así, pero por algún motivo dije algo totalmente diferente.

-Bonita –exclamé.

-¿Eh? –me miró desconcertada. Seguro no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, ni yo tampoco a decir verdad.

-Este…quiero decir…para ser excéntrico…se ve bien –expliqué torpemente mientras sentía que me moría de vergüenza.

-Gracias…supongo –dijo con una timidez que nunca antes le había notado. ¿Y se había sonrojado o era mi imaginación?

Permanecimos en un incómodo silencio por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

-En fin –dijo Scarlet recobrando su actitud desenfadada–. Mejor te explicó lo que vamos a hacer antes de que vengan los demás…

-Un minuto –la interrumpí– ¿Quiénes son los demás?

-Pues tus amigos, los míos y… Melotiel

-Los demás, Castiel y Melody… –murmuré– ¡Me trajiste a una salida de amigos! –repuse indignado al comprender la situación.

-Pues sí y te agradecería que dejes de hacer un escándalo por todo –me espetó– ¿Para qué crees que nos hemos reunido hoy?

-Bueno, un gusto verte, adiós –intenté irme, pero las palabras de la pelirroja me detuvieron.

-¡Joder Nathaniel! ¿Estás en esto o no? O vas a dejar que Castiel se quede con Melody. Si es así dímelo de una vez.

-Es que tú no entiendes…

-¿Qué hay que entender? –repuso frustrada– Qué trato con un chico bipolar que en un momento dice sí y en otro no, que no termina de decidirse a hacer las cosas, que prefiere seguir reglas absurdas antes del simple sentido común, que se ahoga en un vaso de agua, que no dice lo que piensa sin importar las consecuencias, que…

-¡No he salido en grupo en toda la secundaria! –grité harto de escuchar la enumeración de mis defectos según Scarlet, ¿realmente pensaba todo eso de mí?–. No sé cómo comportarme o qué hacer, ¿si? Estás satisfecha –agregué en un repentino acceso de sinceridad.

De nuevo el silencio, empezaba a creer que nos acompañaría a donde quiera que fuéramos. Por supuesto, ella fue la primera que habló.

-Pero eres el delegado principal del instituto, a diario te relacionas con todos los alumnos de Sweet Amoris, ¿cómo es posible que seas un renegado social? –dijo incrédula.

Auch, eso dolió Scarlet, nunca lo había considerado de esa forma.

-No lo digas así –dije a la defensiva–, simplemente por ahora no me interesa cultivar una vida social activa.

-¿Activa? Por lo que dices ni siquiera existe y ¿cómo es que te llevas tan bien con Melody?

-Ya te dije, la conocí cuando éramos niños.

-Entonces ¿no tienes un grupo de amigos en común con ella? –preguntó.

-No, todos son sólo conocidos, como tú, Lysandro y Castiel, aunque este último puede pasar a la categoría de enemigo mortal –expliqué con calma.

-Caray, no lo sabía. Viéndolo bien nunca te he visto junto a otros chicos del instituto ni tampoco participas en los clubs, siempre estás en la sala de delegados. En verdad lo siento –contestó sonando algo triste.

-Oye, lo menos que quiero es que sientas compasión por mí. Yo elegí que fuera así, pienso que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que…

-No importa que hayas estado solo estos últimos años. Salir con amigos es como manejar bicicleta, una vez que lo haces, así sea hace un millón de años, nunca se te olvida. Sólo tienes que ser amigable con todos y divertirte –afirmó con renovado entusiasmo– ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

-Permíteme tener mis dudas –contesté escéptico.

-Vamos Nathaniel, supéralo. Hoy podemos empezar a recomponer las cosas.

-Esta bien –suspiré (lo hacia mucho últimamente)– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo…ese demonio de cabello rojo me susurraba planes maléficos al oído.

Después de que Scarlet me diera los detalles de "nuestro plan de acción" para el día, nos dirigimos hacia el parque de diversiones, donde ya nos esperaban "los demás". Lysandro, Rosalya, Iris, Pegy, Violeta, Carla, una chica de cabello blanco y con gafas cuyo nombre no podía recordar, y los gemelos Alexy y Armin.

-¿Repítelo una vez más por favor? –susurré a la chica desastre antes de que nos acercáramos lo suficiente para que pudieran oírnos.

-Está bien –me respondió exasperada–. Pero asegúrate de memorizarlo.

-Lo intentaré –respondí, aunque consideraba esa información un tanto trivial.

-Iris, Rosalya y obviamente Lysandro forman parte del grupo de amigos que frecuenta Castiel. Mientras Violeta y Carla son las mejores amigas de Melody, ¡no puedo creer que no sepas eso!

-¡Eso sí lo sabía! –contesté disgustado.

-Fingiré que te creo –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Los gemelos vinieron porque Alexy es uno de mis mejores amigos y arrastró a su hermano ya que se convertirá en un vampiro si no sale a la luz del sol de vez en cuando. Y Pegy sólo vino por cotilla.

-¿Y la chica de las gafas?

-Ah… se me olvidaba. Es Elisa, una gamer amante de la tecnología. Se lleva bien con todos, pero seguro está aquí porque Armin se lo pidió. Eso es todo, más te vale recordarlo.

Paramos de hablar para saludar a todos.

Tú puedes Nathaniel, sólo no dejes notar tus nervios. Se amigable y sonríe como siempre, ella tiene razón, es como andar en bicicleta.

-Hola –dije.

Asumo que me vieron, pero les importó un comino al escuchar el sonido de la motocicleta de Castiel, quien venía hacia nosotros…llevando a Melody con él. Y las sorpresas seguían y sumaban, definitivamente odiaba mi vida.

-No…no es justo –murmuró Scarlet. Era obvio que ella quería ser la que estuviera en ese aparato ruidoso, abrazando la espalda del odioso pelirrojo.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran par de tórtolos –dijo Rosalya a manera de saludo.

-Lo siento si los hicimos esperar –se disculpó Melody al tiempo que Castiel la ayudaba a bajar de la moto.

-Mejor se hubieran ido sin nosotros, lo último que necesitamos es un grupo de chaperonas –contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo de manera burlona.

Apreté los puños y poco me faltó para…

-Ni lo pienses, lo arruinarás todo –me ordenó la chica desastre. ¿Cómo es qué se había dado cuenta de que moría por darle un puñetazo a Castiel? –Y deja de sonreír así, pareces un psicópata.

No tuve tiempo de responder. Fuimos hacia los juegos mecánicos. Lysandro se acercó a Scarlet y empezaron a charlar y me sentí más fuera de lugar que nunca, aunque no estuve solo por mucho tiempo.

-Pero si es el delegado, ¿qué haces por aquí mezclándote con los simples y mortales alumnos regulares?

-No seas pesado Armin, sólo quiere pasarlo bien como todos.

-¿Pasarlo bien? Al aire libre, en el sol, estás loco Alexy, nadie podría entrar voluntariamente a esta tortura.

-Por favor, no otra vez –dijo el chico de pelo azul negando con la cabeza –¿No crees que ya discutimos suficiente sobre eso?

Y de pronto tenía a uno de los gemelos a cada lado discutiendo sobre mí como si no estuviera presente.

-La verdad…no. Y no cambies el tema, es obvio que Nathaniel está aquí por alguna razón en concreto, ¿no es así?

-Bueno…–la pregunta de Armin me había metido en apuros, lógicamente no podía decirle el verdadero motivo de mi presencia –. Scarlet me invitó – dije al fin, lo cual era medianamente cierto.

-¡Aja! Lo sabía. Llegaron al mismo tiempo y vi que hablaban en susurros. Al parecer las parejas disparejas se están poniendo de moda –concluyó Armin notablemente satisfecho por su deducción.

-Así que era eso, ya me extrañaba verlos juntos. Descuida Nathaniel, si quieres ayuda para conquistar a Scarlet, cuenta conmigo –Alexy me ofreció su apoyo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡No!, esperen, están confundiendo las cosas. Ella no me gusta para nada -negué lo mejor que pude las alucinaciones de los gemelos –. Pienso que es una chica problemática, se toma las cosas demasiado a la ligera, viste de manera inapropiada, aunque admito que se ve bien, pero prácticamente no tenemos nada en común y…

Me detuve al sentir la mirada escrutadora de Alexy, ¿quería ver el interior de mi alma o qué?

-Cómo quieras –dijo sonando algo escéptico–. Y eso me recuerda que tenemos que intercambiar números –afirmó más animado, arrebatándome el móvil que llevaba en una mano y lanzándomelo de vuelta luego de guardar su número en la memoria–. Aquí tienes, si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, llámame.

-Gracias…creo –dije al tiempo que atrapaba mi móvil.

Eso es Nathaniel, socializar no es tan difícil como parecía.

Para entonces Armin jugaba con una consola de videojuegos que había sacado de quién sabe dónde y parecía no reconocer nuestra existencia. La conducta de su hermano pareció molestar a Alexy que se paró frente a él para interrumpirlo.

-Creo que es hora de ir a los juegos, ¿los ves Armin? Esos que están por ahí, en el mundo real.

-Está bien, pero yo elijo a dónde vamos –contestó el chico de pelo de negro sonando totalmente resignado–… Y elijo ir a la montaña rusa–declaró sonriendo de manera juguetona.

Vaya elección, se iban a marear, no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

-Bien, vamos Nathaniel –dijo Alexy.

-¡Qué! ¿Yo también?

Ambos gemelos me tomaron de un brazo cada uno y prácticamente me arrastraron a la montaña rusa más grande que había visto en mi vida.

-No puedo ir con ustedes –repuse–. ¿Y los demás? Es que Scarlet…tengo que…

-Tranquilo Romeo, tu chica seguirá aquí cuando volvamos –contestó Armin con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Qué no es mi chica!

Es sólo que no podré ayudarla a poner en práctica nuestro plan.

* * *

><p>Sobreviví de milagro, me sentía fatal. Logré sentarme en una banca y rogaba para que el mundo dejara de girar.<p>

-Ten

Alguien me entregó una botella de agua.

-Gracias –dije levantando la vista para ver de quién se trataba. Era Elisa, la chica de las gafas y el pelo blanco.

-No te preocupes, el paseo en la montaña rusa estuvo un poco movido.

-¿Tu también estabas ahí? –pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, me senté junto a Armin –me respondió con tranquilidad mientras manipulaba una tableta increíblemente delgada.

-¡Ahí están! –era la voz de Iris.

El resto del grupo nos había encontrado.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –me espetó Scarlet.

-Lo siento, los gemelos me obligaron a subir a la montaña rusa y…

-Y te fuiste a divertir con ellos en lugar de hacer tu parte. Eres increíble, dices que eres responsable, pero es todo lo contrario.

-¿Disculpa? –no podía creer que pusiera en cuestión mi sentido de la responsabilidad–. De hecho, tú no me advertirse que Alexy y Armin acostumbran secuestrar personas y llevarlas a donde se les dé la gana.

-Bueno, qué esperabas, siempre han sido así, seguro que para ellos tampoco fue nada agradable soportar tus quejas –replicó enfadada.

-Juraría que la insoportable eres tú –afirmé con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Scarlet estaba roja de rabia. ¡Ja!, se lo merecía.

-Vamos, ya dejen de pelear. Castiel y Melody nos están esperando.

Lysandro nos interrumpió interponiéndose entre los dos.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos –dijo la chica desastre dándome la espalda.

-Un minuto –la seguí– ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-A un juego que Melotiel escogió. Si es que se te ha olvidado, la idea era que tú propusieras algo del gusto de Melody y yo algo que sólo Castiel querría hacer para hacerlos discutir, o como mínimo que cada uno se fuera por su lado…con nosotros. Pero como no estabas ahí… -me respondió en tono acusador.

Me quedé en silencio, parecía que en lugar de alejarse, esos dos se acercaban cada vez más y eso me estaba matando. Y lo peor, empezaba a sentirme culpable, sea como sea le había fallado a Scarlet, esta era una gran oportunidad y la habíamos desperdiciado.

Llegamos a la entrada de los carritos chocones. Era extraño, no recordaba que a Melody le gustaran ese tipo de cosas.

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí.

Melody se nos aproximó y nos entregó las entradas que ya había comprado para todos, claro que debíamos devolverle el dinero gastado, pero aun así era innegable lo considerada que era al hacernos el favor de comprarlas.

-Aquí tienes Nathaniel –me dijo al entregarme el pedazo de papel.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron y deseé que ese momento perdurara para siempre.

-Te lo agradezco –dije sonriendo.

-No hay de qué –respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa antes de alejarse.

-Pero qué cursis, parecía una escena rosa de un manga shojo, sólo faltaba que los rodeen un montón de flores.

Y ahí estaba, Scarlet y sus comentarios nada amables por decir lo menos.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia –repuse.

-Cómo digas –contestó negando con la cabeza–. En cuanto acabé el juego podríamos intentar separar a Melotiel como lo teníamos pensado, eso si no te vas de nuevo de paseo con los gemelos.

-No te preocupes, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

-Eso espero.

Nos separamos y cada uno ocupó un carrito chocón. No pude evitar reír al darme cuenta de que yo escogí un carrito azul y Scarlet uno rojo, incluso nos gustaban colores totalmente opuestos.

Sonó el timbre y nos pusimos en movimiento. Pensé que lo mejor sería manejar por los costados y evitar las colisiones, el juego era lo que menos me importaba… hasta que vi a Castiel del otro lado de la pista…

-¡Oye! ¡No tan fuerte delegado! ¡Estás poseído o qué! –me gritó en cuanto lo golpeé por detrás con todo el impulso que pude reunir.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar –respondí sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras sostenía el volante de mi carrito.

No es cierto, te doy tu merecido pelirrojo del demonio. Anda, es tu turno, despotrica, insulta, amenaza, sé tu mismo de nuevo, monta una escena.

Pero en lugar de las represalias esperadas, Castiel me ignoró optando por golpear el carrito de Melody que se nos aproximaba.

-¡Eso no es justo, me sorprendiste! –lo regañó esta última.

-Esa era la idea –confesó el pelirrojo sin un mínimo de arrepentimiento.

-Te haré exactamente lo mismo –lo amenazó Melody al tiempo que le sonreía divertida y doblaba el volante para alejarse.

-Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Castiel perdiéndose también entre la multitud de carritos chocones que nos rodeaba.

¡Era el colmo! ¡Acaso habían recibido un lavado de cerebro durante la convivencia! Esto no se quedaría así, me dispuse a seguir al pelirrojo, pero Scarlet atravesó su carrito en mi camino.

-¡Deja de hacerlo rubito! Si te portas borde con Castiel sin ninguna razón, ellos sospecharán que no estás de acuerdo con su relación –me dijo sumamente molesta. ¿Cómo es que siempre adivinaba mis intenciones?

-¡Y qué! Esa es la verdad –le respondí tanto o más enojado mientras retrocedía mi carrito para alejarme de ella–. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que nadie fastidie a tu querido bravucón.

-¡¿Y si fuera así?! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué harías tú si yo intentara traerle problemas a tu princesa? –me gritó al tiempo que me golpeaba con su carrito.

-¡Eso es diferente! –grité devolviéndole el golpe.

-¡Por qué! –preguntó estrellando nuevamente su carrito con el mío.

Lo que siguió fue una serie de maniobras casi acrobáticas que terminaban en colisiones cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Castiel siempre me ha fastidiado! –contesté.

-¡Yo diría que más bien es al revés! –replicó sin un ápice de duda.

-¡Pues estás muy equivocada!

La campana sonó anunciado el fin del juego. Los carritos se detuvieron, pero ninguno de los dos alejó las manos de nuestros respectivos volantes. Permanecimos mirándonos, totalmente exasperados.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? No me digan que ustedes también están enamorados. Tienen que concederme una entrevista, Castiel y Melody no me quieren contar nada, pero su historia sería incluso más interesante…

-¡Cállate Pegy! –gritamos al unísono y finalmente nos decidimos a abandonar los carritos.

Scarlet se adelantó adentrándose en el gentío que dejaba el juego. Yo hice lo propio, pero al bajar las escaleras que daban a la salida, sentí que alguien me empujaba por detrás. Traté de recobrar el equilibrio, pero terminé golpeándome la cabeza con la baranda que flanqueaba los escalones.

-Nathaniel, Nathaniel, por favor despierta.

Escuché la voz de una chica llamándome, sonaba muy preocupada, casi desesperada.

-Vamos, tienes que levantarte.

Intente complacerla y abrí los ojos poco a poco. Melody, mi querida Melody estaba junto a mí y tenía su mano en mi mejilla. La veía borrosa, pero tenía que ser ella.

-Al fin dejaste de hacer de bella durmiente, tonto, me diste un susto mayúsculo.

¡Un segundo! Melody jamás diría eso. Hice un esfuerzo para enfocar mejor y el rostro de la chica de mis sueños se transformó en el de Scarlet, la chica de mis pesadillas. Estaba tendido en el piso y ella parecía hacer de enfermera.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –dije con una mueca de dolor mientras me tocaba la cabeza.

-Te caíste, qué más podría haber pasado. No sabía que eras así de torpe, rubito.

-Qué no me digas rubito. Y yo no me caí, me empujaron.

-Si quieres que esa sea la versión oficial… –dijo Scarlet sonando tremendamente incrédula.

-Te digo que fue así –repuse irritado. ¿Acaso tenía que cuestionar todo lo que le decía?

-Está bien, está bien, te creo ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Sí. Me duele la cabeza pero ya está pasando.

-Genial.

La chica desastre tomó mi mano y me ayudó a incorporarme, o más bien me haló para que me parara en menos de un segundo.

-Espera, ¿por qué el apuro? No ves que acabó de ser víctima de un intento de homicidio –le pregunté.

-Olvídate de eso ahora –Scarlet desestimó el asunto–. Mientras descansabas Melotiel se fue por su lado, hay que encontrarlos ya. Al menos podemos hacer de mal tercio hasta que se nos ocurra algo.

Y dicho esto me arrastró de la mano a través del parque de diversiones. A medida que avanzábamos fui capaz de percatarme de tres cosas. La primera: no tenía una conmoción cerebral, de lo contrario ya habría colapsado al ritmo en que Scarlet hacia que caminara. La segunda: conforme nos abríamos paso entre la multitud, muchos chicos se detenían a observarla. Eso no debía importarme, en teoría, pero no pude evitar dirigirles una que otra mirada asesina sin que ella se diera cuenta. Digo, la chica desastre estaba conmigo después de todo. Tercero: ¿yo tenía una mirada asesina?

-¡Ahí están! –Scarlet me soltó y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba nuestro objetivo.

Efectivamente, estaban unos metros por delante. El maldito de Castiel sostenía la mano de Melody, como lo odiaba.

-Vamos –dije adelantándome.

Desafortunadamente un gentío que acababa de salir de la horrible montaña rusa a la que había subido con los gemelos se interpuso en nuestro camino, haciendo que los perdiéramos de vista.

-Tal vez van hacia la noria –conjeturó Scarlet–. Está muy cerca de aquí, aunque no me imagino a Castiel subiendo ahí.

-No, a la rueda de la fortuna no –se supone que yo llevaría ahí a Melody una vez fuéramos novios –. Hay que asegurarse, quién sabe, esos dos han estado actuando muy raro desde la convivencia.

-No lo creo posible, a Castiel no le gustan ese tipo de…

Esta vez fui yo el que tomó la mano de Scarlet e hice que me acompañara. Nos colamos en la fila para ingresar a la noria. Al comprobar que no había el menor rastro del pelirrojo o de Melody decidimos irnos, pero el encargado del juego nos detuvo.

-Jovencitos, ¿a dónde creen que van? Todavía hay lugar para ustedes –nos informó amablemente.

-No gracias, tenemos que… –traté de que nos dejara ir, pero por lo visto la mala suerte nos perseguía.

-¿O es que se han colado a la fila para entrar gratis? Si es así tendré que reportarlos a la administración del parque –anunció el hombre con seriedad.

-Claro que no, estamos muy felices de poder subir ahora mismo –afirmé fingiendo gran alegría y empujando a Scarlet para que entrara al cubículo que nos habían reservado.

-¿Qué está pasando rubito? No podemos perder tiempo subiendo a la noria.

-O entramos o vamos a la cárcel por no haber pagado los boletos para subir –le informé en un susurro.

-Nadie va a la cárcel por eso, sólo expliquémosles que es un error.

-¿Y arriesgarnos a arruinar nuestras vidas? Detesto entrar sin pagar, pero no hay de otra.

-¡Eres increíble! –dijo negando con la cabeza, pero al menos ya estábamos dentro.

El encargado del juego cerró la puerta tras nosotros y nos deseó un buen viaje.

-¡Ay no! –gritó Scarlet pegada a la pared de plástico transparente del cubículo.

-¿Qué pasa? –me coloqué a su lado.

-Están ahí.

Melotiel se había acomodado en el tren fantasma mientras nosotros estábamos atrapados en la rueda de la fortuna. Ambos juegos se pusieron en movimiento al mismo tiempo, separándonos irremediablemente. Scarlet y yo nos sentamos uno frente al otro totalmente desalentados conforme nos elevábamos. Nada había salido como esperábamos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dije al fin

-¿Por qué no? Estaremos aquí un buen tiempo –respondió con una sonrisa triste mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Castiel te contó qué pasó entre él y Melody los días de la convivencia?

-No, menos mal, eso hubiera sido terrible.

-¿Por qué? Así tendríamos mayor información sobre su relación y no trataríamos de estropearla a ciegas –francamente no podía entender a Scarlet.

-Pero qué ingenuo eres. Qué alguien te cuente sobre su vida amorosa con toda confianza sólo significa una cosa: que estás en la friendzone.

-¿Friendzone? –nunca antes había escuchado esa expresión.

-Me abstendré de comentar tu ignorancia respecto a asuntos tan básicos. Te explico. Estar en la friendzone significa que eres y serás siempre un mejor amigo, nunca un novio.

-¿O sea que si la persona que te gusta te cuenta absolutamente todo estás en la friendzone?

-Exactamente, te ve como un querido amigo y por ende asume que una relación contigo no tiene sentido porque arruinaría ese vínculo especial. Por ejemplo, Lysandro y yo somos mejores amigos, no tengo secretos con él, sabe que me gusta Castiel y que te busqué para sabotear su noviazgo con Melody.

-¿Se lo contaste todo? –pregunté horrorizado.

-Claro y por si lo estás pensando, Lysandro es la persona más discreta del mundo y jamás juzga a nadie.

-Se nota que lo aprecias mucho.

-Por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo –me dijo como si acabara de revelarme la cosa más obvia del mundo –. Y ahora cállate y disfruta de la vista.

Scarlet tenía razón, ya casi habíamos llegado al punto más elevado de la noria y la vista era poco menos que espectacular. Tal vez, de cierta forma, había valido la pena subir…O eso pensé hasta que empezamos a balancearnos sin control.

-¡Y ahora qué! –gritó la chica desastre.

-¡Sujétate! –le dije. No podía ser, ¿estábamos malditos o qué?

Nuestro cubículo se inclinó abruptamente a un lado y Scarlet resbaló hacia donde yo me encontraba. Me las arreglé para interponerme entre ella y la pared de plástico, y cayó encima de mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté sintiendo como mi corazón latía a toda prisa.

Estos podían ser nuestros últimos minutos de vida. De seguro apareceríamos en el recuento de muertes extrañas: caídos nada menos que en un accidente en la noria.

-S…Sí –trató de levantarse.

-No te muevas –le pedí al tiempo que la envolvía en mis brazos–. Es peligroso, el cubículo podría caer.

-Bien. No puedo creer que vayamos a morir en la rueda de la fortuna. Vaya muerte más estúpida –dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Yo tampoco lo creo y sí, es estúpido –asentí apoyando el mentón en la cabeza de Scarlet.

De pronto, el cubículo empezó a moverse de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y supuse que era el fin, pero volvió a enderezarse. Lentamente nos deslizamos de vuelta al asiento que había ocupado hace unos minutos. Permanecimos abrazados escuchando los gritos de los otros ocupantes de la noria hasta que alguien habló desde un altavoz.

"Por favor mantengan la calma. La rueda de la fortuna sufrió un pequeño desperfecto. Les aseguramos que no es nada de cuidado. No habrá más movimientos bruscos. Volverá a funcionar dentro de poco".

-Excelente, los demandaré –aseguro Scarlet tratando de disimular el miedo que ambos sentíamos con su cinismo.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el sonido de un móvil.

-Es el mío, mejor contesto, se supone que no estamos en peligro. Rubito podrías…

-Sí claro –dejé de abrazarla aunque no quería dejarla ir. Imagino que uno se pone así en circunstancias de vida o muerte. ¡Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una chica! Los dos estábamos tan rojos como un tomate.

-Hola Lys. No, todo bien. Ve con los demás. Estoy con Nathaniel tomando un café, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, así que me quedaré un poco más. Sí, nos vemos después, adiós –explicó con calma.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que estamos atrapados en la noria? –pregunté desconcertado, después de todo Lysandro era su mejor amigo.

-Si le digo nuestra situación se preocuparía mucho. Seguro vendría hasta aquí y esperaría a que bajemos sanos y salvos, así sea dentro de muchas horas. No quiero causarle más molestias, él siempre está ahí para mí. Además saldremos en cualquier momento, hay que ser positivos –contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Un nuevo descubrimiento: Scarlet podía ser notablemente considerada, especialmente con los que quería.

-No le diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto –le aseguré.

-Gracias.

Y por fin sentí que había una atmósfera de paz entre los dos.

-Siento haber hecho que subieras a esta locura –me disculpé.

-Olvídalo, no es tu culpa…, aunque te dije que a Castiel jamás se le ocurriría subir a este juego –recalcó ella.

-Recuerda que fuiste tú la que mencionó la rueda de la fortuna en primer lugar –recalqué yo. No pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer en ese punto.

-Sí, pero la descarté de inmediato –afirmó.

-Vamos, admítelo, Castiel parece haber sufrido una lobotomía, algo le pasó, no es el mismo de antes. Era perfectamente posible que quisiera subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Melody.

-O tal vez simplemente maduró y prefiere pasarla bien con su novia en lugar de pelearse con un rubito desequilibrado –aseveró.

-¿Cómo qué desequilibrado? –empezaba a enfadarme de nuevo.

-Acaso se te olvida que te has comportado de manera extraña toda la tarde. Primero te escapaste con los gemelos, después iniciaste una guerra de carritos chocones con Castiel y luego conmigo, en seguida te tropezaste y desmayaste, y finalmente insististe en buscar a Melotiel en la noria siendo casi un hecho que no estarían ahí.

-Eso no es cierto. Ya te dije que Alexy y Armin me obligaron a seguirlos. Tú te entrometiste en los carritos chocones porque te dio la gana. No me tropecé, alguien me empujó. Y lo de la noria también fue idea tuya aunque después te hayas arrepentido.

-Por qué no simplemente admites que eres un inmaduro, me harías las cosas más fáciles –repuso exasperada.

-La inmadura eres tú. Tu plan no funcionó, ni siquiera pudo llevarse a cabo, ¿en qué mundo vives?

-Si falló fue ¡por tu culpa! Todo lo que tenías que hacer era estar a mi lado y ser encantador con Melody, pero por lo visto eso es demasiado pedir.

-Sería más fácil permanecer junto a ti si no fueras tan repelente, exactamente como Castiel.

-No me hagas reír, él es mucho mejor que tú, tanto así que Melody lo prefirió antes que a ti.

-Ahora el que se ríe soy yo. Tu adorado pelirrojo, al que defiendes tanto, eligió a Melody, una perfecta extraña en tu lugar, ¿no te parece una señal de qué algo anda mal contigo?

Pero qué estaba haciendo, era terrible decirle eso a una chica, pero no podía contenerme. ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho que Castiel era mucho mejor que yo? ¡¿Qué era lo que veían todas en él?! Y especialmente ella…

-¡Te odio! –me gritó

-¡Yo más! –le respondí.

Y en ese preciso instante la noria se detuvo. Durante nuestra discusión se había puesto en movimiento sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Ya pueden bajar jovencitos, sentimos mucho las molestias –el encargado del juego acababa de abrir la puerta de nuestro cubículo.

Nos levantamos en absoluto silencio y cada quien se fue por su lado más enfadado que nunca.

+++ Y acá termina el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Todo review será bienvenido.


	7. Día 5 Un intento de redención

Aquí les dejó el día 5. Mañana retomó mis clases y viajaré por corto tiempo, así que quizá el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más, pero no creo que sea por más de dos semanas, en verdad estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste este capítulo y que Nathaniel se redima con lo que sigue (pobre, le fue muy mal en el parque de diversiones, no lo culpen, todas sus desgracias y desatinos se los mandé yo) Sorry Nath, espero que puedas perdonarme...)

PD. mayte190893, te agradezco mucho el review, me alegra que te gustara la historia. Es verdad, el comportamiento de Nath fue terriblemente frustrante, pero recapacitara, lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5. Un intento de redención <strong>

**Scarlet**

-Anda Scarlet, dime cómo fue que lograste sacar al delegado de su caparazón. Me sorprendí verlo contigo.

Genial, al hacerme ese tipo de preguntas lo único que lograba Rosalya era traerme a la memoria los horribles acontecimientos de ayer.

-Te digo que fue una coincidencia, nos encontramos en el camino. El rubito vino por su cuenta.

Eso es Scarlet, miente, miente, que nadie sepa el gran ridículo que hicimos.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú -me contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Desaparecieron después de los carritos chocones, vamos, dime, ¿desde cuándo te gustan los chicos de corbata?

-¡Desde nunca! Simplemente nos hartamos de ser las viejas chaperonas de Castiel y Melody y nos fuimos a casa.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? Qué aburrida... -repuso Rosalya sonando bastante frustrada.

-Así son las cosas, deja de inventarte historias, ese es el trabajo de Pegy -contesté algo enfadada.

No quería hablar más del tema, era una desgracia que la profesora de lengua se hubiera ausentado, dejándonos una hora y media libre para cotillear. Como siempre, me había acomodado en el pupitre de la última fila junto a la ventana y saqué mis audífonos con la esperanza de que todos me ignoraran, pero por lo visto la mala suerte insistía en perseguirme.

-Al menos debes reconocer que Nathaniel se veía muy guapo, se nota que se esforzó por tener un buen aspecto, ¿por quién crees que lo habrá hecho? -insistió Rosalya mirándome de reojo desde el asiento de al lado.

Eso era obvio, el rubito se puso sus mejores galas para impresionar a Melody porque yo se lo aconsejé. Lo cierto es que para no ser mi tipo, lucía bastante bien, pero eso no lo diría ni muerta.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, para mí se veía como siempre, ñoño. -dije indiferente al tiempo que sacaba mi móvil. Tal vez si fingía hablar por mensajes con un amigo invisible al fin Rosalya se daría por vencida.

-Está bien...el delegado no te interesa -suspiró-. De cualquier forma no hay nada que hacer, se nota que le gusta Melody.

No pude evitar dar un respingo al escuchar esas palabras. Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, Nathaniel estaba enamorado de la niñita de papá, pero oírlo decir en voz alta me produjo cierta inquietud que no alcanzaba a definir. ¿Qué era lo que veían los chicos en Melody? ¿Era algo de lo que yo carecía? O tal vez simplemente algo estaba mal conmigo, como había dicho el rubito.

-Aunque me sorprende que haya tomado tan bien el que la chica que quiere y Castiel, nada más y nada menos, estén de novios. Nathaniel es muy maduro -aseveró Rosalya.

Contuve las ganas de reír. Nada menos cierto, en el fondo el rubito podía ser terriblemente testarudo e inmaduro… pero también amable y valiente. Después de todo evitó que me hiciera daño en la noria y prometió no decirle a nadie sobre nuestro "casi roce con la muerte". Me sentía muy mal por haberle dicho que lo odiaba, quiero decir, no nos llevábamos bien, pero no era para tanto…

-Hey Scarlet, aquí hay algo que debes ver.

Armin interrumpió mis pensamientos, se había acercado a mi pupitre junto con Alexy y Elisa, y me entregó la tableta tremendamente delgada de esta última.

-Veraz, en serio hoy no estoy de humor y…

Paré de hablar y abrí los ojos como platos al reconocer las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. ¡Éramos nosotros! Nathaniel y yo, en la rueda de la fortuna, ¡en el preciso instante en que nuestro cubículo comenzó a balancearse y yo perdí el equilibrio, y prácticamente caí en sus brazos!

-Y eso que él decía que tú no le gustabas y ahí está haciendo de héroe, sólo por ti Scarlet, tienes mucha suerte –afirmó Alexy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto? –les pregunté horrorizada al tiempo que sentía que me ponía totalmente roja.

-Yo lo grabé cuando subimos al castillo que está frente a la noria –explicó Elisa con calma.

-El castillo de Drácula, por cierto –aclaró Armin.

-No puedo creer que no me contaras que subiste a la noria con Nathaniel y que te salvó la vida –me dijo Rosalya molesta.

-Oh vamos, eso es una exageración, tuvimos un pequeño accidente, nada más… -intenté minimizar el asunto.

-¿Accidente? No me dijiste nada Scarlet, ¿estás bien?

Lo que faltaba, Lysandro apareció detrás de mi espalda, observando las imágenes que la tableta insistía en repetir una y otra vez, ¿quién había programado esa cosa?

-Cuando te llamé me dijiste que estabas tomando un café con Nathaniel. ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –me cuestionó Lysandro arqueando una ceja y sonando muy preocupado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan curioso? ¿Es qué todos empezaban a cambiar sin que me diera cuenta?

-Lys, de verdad lo siento, no quería alarmar a nadie, fue una tontería, no nos pasó nada… -

-¿Y por qué estaban en la noria en primer lugar? –preguntó Rosalya cruzando los brazos y mirándome a los ojos como si fuera a empezar un interrogatorio sobre seguridad nacional o algo así.

-Este…bueno… ¿por error? –atine a decir. ¡Trágame tierra por favor!

-¿Esa es una pregunta o una respuesta? –continuó la implacable Rosalya y sentí que todos me observaban esperando que solucionara sus dudas.

-Un minuto, aguarden por favor –repuse enfadada–. La que debería estar haciendo preguntas soy yo. ¿Por qué nos filmaron sin nuestro consentimiento? Eso no es muy amable que digamos, ¿qué opinas de eso Lys?

Esperaba poder desviar el tema al apelar a la falta de discreción de los gemelos y Elisa, y conseguir, de paso, el apoyo de mi mejor amigo ya que a él no le gustaban los cotilleos.

-Scarlet tiene razón. Ella y Nathaniel estaban en peligro y mientras ustedes los filmaban porque sí, deberían ser más considerados chicos –los regañó Lysandro. Lo adoraba, siempre podía contar con él.

-No fue exactamente sin motivo –contestó Elisa arrebatándome la tableta–. Anoche subí el video y tuvo unas cinco mil visitas hasta ahora –informó mostrándonos su blog personal donde el rubito y yo figurábamos como las estrellas principales bajo el título de "Amor y peligro en las alturas".

-¡Qué! –grité. No, no... no podía ser cierto.

-Sí, alégrate Scarlet, estás en camino de convertirte en un fenómeno de internet gracias a nosotros –sentenció Armin con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pues tanto peor. Eso no está bien Elisa –dijo Lysandro frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo lamento, necesitaba material para mi blog y no pensé que haría daño. De hecho Nathaniel se ha vuelto muy popular, prácticamente todos los comentarios preguntan por él, es considerado un auténtico héroe y tiene un montón de admiradoras. Además, creo que es mejor que aparezcan en una página personal con propósitos altruistas que en youtube –explicó la chica de pelo blanco sin demostrar emoción alguna al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas. A veces no podía evitar pensar que ella era en realidad una especie de robot construido por los gemelos o algo así, casi siempre se mostraba indiferente y hablaba muy poco de sí misma. ¿Altruismo? ¿A qué o quiénes ayudaba nuestro escarnio público?

-Perdona, ¿qué es un blog y de qué trata youtube? –preguntó Lysandro sonando confundido. Y todos quedamos en silencio y un poco estupefactos a decir verdad. Incluso Elisa se quedó con la boca abierta, ¡bravo, al fin alguien la había hecho reaccionar! Realmente parecía que mi mejor amigo vivía en el pasado, y no sólo por su ropa estilo victoriano.

-¡Basta! Dejen de discutir de tonterías, ¿no ven que Scarlet quiere irse por la tangente para no decir qué hacían ella y el delegado en la noria? –contraatacó Rosalya. ¿Acaso no podía dejarlo por la paz?

De nuevo todos los ojos se posaron en mí. No tenía escapatoria. Si confesaba la verdad, que entramos por error cuando perseguíamos a Melotiel, todos excepto Lysandro, creerían que estaba mintiendo, simplemente era demasiado absurdo para ser verdad. Y si les decía que sencillamente nos dio la gana de subir, pensarían que se trataba de una especie de cita. No quería que nada de esto llegara a los oídos de Castiel, no quería, no quería…

-¡Sólo subimos! ¿De acuerdo? No significó absolutamente nada y les agradecería que no vuelvan a mencionar el asunto –contesté y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, tomé mis cosas y me levanté.

Prácticamente corrí a la puerta del aula y al abrirla me topé de frente con…Nathaniel. Cargaba una pila de libros que le llegaban hasta la mitad del rostro, dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos color miel, que se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse con los míos.

-Hola –dije.

-Hola –dijo.

Y nos quedamos ahí, si decir más, como paralizados por un hechizo.

-¡No huyas, cobarde!

Pero las palabras de Rosalya me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Disculpa, yo…debo…debo irme, adiós.

Me las arreglé para pasar por la puerta sin empujar al rubito que observó mi huida con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Espera por favor –me pidió.

Pero me alejé sin mirar atrás, aunque sí alcancé a escuchar las palabras con que Armin daba la bienvenida al delegado.

-Nath, qué bien que ya estás aquí, tenemos algo que enseñarte.

Fui a la terraza. El mundo se había vuelto loco desde hace cinco días y aún no terminaba de asimilarlo. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Castiel y Melody acabarían de novios, y que Nathaniel y yo subiríamos juntos a la noria, le habría dicho que estaba completa y absolutamente loco. Pero a estas alturas ya nada podía sorprenderme. Como sea, repasé en mi mente cada acontecimiento de esta semana hasta que escuché una voz familiar.

-¿Estas consciente de que te saltaste todas las clases de la mañana?

El rubito estaba parado junto a mí, contemplando el paisaje. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el viento revolvía su cabello, al igual que el mío.

-Te recuerdo que la profesora de lengua no vino –dije.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso traje los libros de repaso, la directora me pidió que procurara que mis compañeros aprovecharan el tiempo –contestó sonriendo.

-En serio lamentó haber perdido esa maravillosa actividad –repliqué con ironía–. Además, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no regresé?

-Porque cuando llegó el profesor Farres no volviste al aula y ya es la hora del almuerzo. Por si no lo sabes, compartimos todas las clases –explicó ignorando mi sarcasmo.

-Ah.

Y en ese preciso momento, comprendí una cosa. Cuando alguien te es indiferente no notas si está o no está ahí, es totalmente invisible, como si no existiera… hasta que un día algo sucede y se materializa frente a ti. Era cierto, Nathaniel siempre había estado en la misma aula que yo, sentado en el pupitre de la primera fila, junto a la ventana. Entonces dejé de mirar al frente y giré la cabeza para verlo.

-Lo siento –dijimos al unísono.

Él también se había volteado para mirarme.

-Es que yo… -volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Terminamos nuestra sorprendente sincronía con una sonrisa.

-Lamento haber sido tan insoportable ayer. Confieso que tenía muchos celos de Castiel y cuando mencionaste la noria…bueno, la verdad quería subir con Melody después de que aceptara ser mi novia -esta vez Nathaniel se me adelantó.

-Lo entiendo y disculpa haber sido tan pesada. Te agradezco mucho que me protegieras cuando me caí en la noria. ¿No te hiciste daño?

-Siento como si me hubiera agarrado a golpes con una pandilla, pero estoy bien, salvo por algunos moretes en la espalda, sobreviviré –contestó.

Oír eso me alivió mucho.

-Y también siento haberte dejado con los gemelos, a veces pueden ser muy… intensos.

-Descuida, tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo, me divertí con ellos. Estabas en lo correcto cuando dijiste que hacer amigos es como montar en bicicleta. Ahora todos me hablan con más confianza y me consideran un amigo más. Supongo que no es tan malo tener una vida social activa –afirmó con una media sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –dije incrédula–. Pensé que estarías furioso con Alexy, Armin y Elisa por el video que nos tomaron en la rueda de la fortuna.

-Ah, sobre eso. Temo que no volverá a exhibirse nunca más. Espero que no te moleste.

-¿Hiciste que lo eliminaran? –pregunté sorprendida, ¿cómo lo había logrado?

-Sí. Les expliqué que los estudiantes de Sweet Amoris no teníamos permitido hacer de nuestro tiempo libre un espectáculo público.

-¿Y aceptaron borrarlo por eso? –me parecía inverosímil.

-Al principio no parecieron estar muy de acuerdo, pero cuando les dije que todos podríamos sufrir al menos un mes de castigo, comprendieron que lo mejor era sacar el video de la red –explicó Nathaniel con su perfecta sonrisa de delegado.

Así que los "convenciste" a tu manera rubito, muy inteligente.

-¿Y no te preguntaron porque nosotros…? –no pude evitar inquirir sobre la curiosidad de mis amigos.

-¿Estábamos en la noria? Les dije que ya que nos habíamos separado de los demás, decidimos subir a la rueda de la fortuna porque queríamos buscarlos abarcando todo el parque desde arriba. Rosalya y Alexy no parecían muy convencidos, pero supongo que ya lo olvidarán. ¿Lo hice bien esta vez? –me preguntó como si se tratara de un examen y yo fuera el profesor a cargo de ponderarle la nota.

-Excelente –le respondí con una sonrisa–. Pareces todo un profesional, aunque espero que los gemelos y Elisa no se hayan enojado contigo.

-De ninguna manera. De hecho planeamos ir al cine mañana aprovechando el fin de semana, por supuesto, estás invitada.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, yo fui el de la idea, todos irán, incluyendo Melotiel, sugerí que los incluyéramos, Lysandro y Violeta se encargaran de avisarles.

-Nos diste otra oportunidad para intentar separarlos –sentí que recobraba mi optimismo–. Eres un genio rubito.

-Te lo dije, como andar en bicicleta –aseveró guiñándome un ojo–. Y deja de decirme rubito.

Como no quería que Nathaniel volviera a hacer un drama por quedarnos demasiado tiempo en la terraza y ya que me había dicho que por esta vez no avisaría a la directora sobre mi reciente escapada, acepté ir con él a la sala de delegados para planear con cuidado nuestros movimientos para el sábado.

Caminamos por los pasillos del instituto hasta que al doblar una esquina vi a Castiel y Melody, besándose de nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubito detrás de mí.

-Calla. Están ahí –le dije en un susurro.

-¿Quiénes?

Nathaniel palideció al ver sobre mi hombro a Melotiel en plena acción.

-No es posible.

-Shhh…no hagas un escándalo o nos verán –lo insté a que guardara silencio.

Melody tenía la espalda contra las taquillas mientras Castiel la besaba y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos ¡¿Qué narices estaban haciendo?! ¿Querían que explotara de celos? Era la escena más pasional que había visto en mi vida. En un intento por distraerme, miré hacia atrás para saber cómo se lo estaba tomando el rubito.

Nathaniel tenía lo puños apretados y su mirada siempre cálida, se había tornado glacial.

Así que tú también tienes arranques de rabia asesina, rubito, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de ti.

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una novia. Lo voy a matar –anunció rechinando los dientes mientras se disponía a ir en pos de Castiel, pero lo detuve tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Estás loco o qué! –le dije todavía en un susurro–. Si vas ahí como un ex novio celoso, será más que obvio que te gusta Melody y las cosas se pondrán tremendamente incómodas.

-No me importa, no está bien manosear a una chica de esa manera –repuso indignado.

¿Manosear? ¿Nathaniel vivía en el siglo XIX? Si era así, bien podría convertirse en un gran amigo de Lysandro.

-¡Te digo que basta! Además Melody no luce para nada incómoda, ¿o si?

Los dos permanecimos en el mismo lugar presenciando la continuación de la escena. Y sí, efectivamente, ambos tortolitos parecían estar la mar de felices. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

El rubito se tranquilizo y apoyó la espalda en la pared, obviando ver más, y yo seguí su ejemplo.

-Es increíble que Melody deje que ese rufián se pase de esa forma –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Y eso que Castiel me había dicho que no le gustaban las tablas de planchar, no es justo –aseveré poniendo las manos atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Tabla de planchar? –preguntó el rubito– ¿Te refieres a…

-A qué más va a ser, bobo. Modestia aparte, yo estoy mucho mejor dotada que tu princesa.

-¿Po…podrías cambiar de tema por favor?.

Nathaniel se había puesto completamente rojo y parecía estar mirando hacia un punto indeterminado en el horizonte. Sonreí al verlo, estaba contra mis principios, pero tenía que reconocer que a su manera era adorable y todo un caballero. De pronto, escuchamos que unos pasos se nos acercaban.

-Ay no, Castiel y Melody vienen hacia aquí, si nos atrapan espiándolos estamos perdidos –dije con pánico. El pelirrojo detestaba que se metieran en sus asuntos y de seguro iba a cabrearse al descubrirnos.

-Tranquila, nadie va a vernos –me aseguró el rubito tomando mi mano y haciendo que lo siguiera con la mayor cautela posible.

Caminamos unos metros sin alejarnos demasiado de la pared hasta que dimos con una puerta. Siempre la había visto cerrada y no creí que pudiéramos abrirla… hasta que Nathaniel sacó un manojo de llaves y eligió una sin dudar, colocándola en el cerrojo. ¡He hizo todo eso sin provocar el menor ruido!, como una especie de ninja en plena misión, ¿había recibido entrenamiento o qué? Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta, pasamos a través de ella y Nathaniel la cerró un segundo antes de que Castiel y Melody doblaran la esquina.

Habíamos entrado a una pequeña, qué digo, pequeñísima habitación que nos obligaba a estar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Era la segunda vez en dos días que estaba tan cerca del rubito y en esta ocasión podía sentir claramente como empezaba a sonrojarme. Gracias al cielo estábamos en penumbras.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –inquirí en un intento de disipar mis crecientes nervios. Sin previo aviso, empezaba a ser muy consciente de la presencia del delegado.

-El…el cuarto de la limpieza –respondió el rubito. No podía ver su rostro con claridad, pero juraría que estaba tan nervioso como yo –Espera, guarda silencio, creo que alguien se acerca –me advirtió.

Claramente alguien acababa de apoyarse en la puerta.

-¿Qué opinas de ir al cine?

Era la voz de Melody.

-Lysandro me dijo. Si quieres ir por mí está bien, están exhibiendo una película que quiero ver hace mucho –respondió Castiel.

"Ríos de sangre", murmuré. Yo también quería verla, era la película gore del año.

-A mi me gustaría ver la nueva versión de "Romeo y Julieta", es un musical y está ambientado en Nueva York –dijo Melody.

Tuve que cubrirme la boca para no reír, qué cosa más tonta y cursi, nadie sabía como arruinar las historias clásicas mejor que Hollywood.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –preguntó Castiel.

-¿Por qué no? Es una adaptación libre que privilegia la comedia y dicen que al final ninguno de los protagonistas muere, el amor triunfa por sobre la adversidad.

Me tapé la boca con la otra mano para evitar desternillarme de risa.

¿Romeo y Julieta no mueren al final? ¿El amor triunfa sobre la adversidad? Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en mi vida. Vamos Castiel, dile algo, aunque sea en nombre de todos los fans de Shakespeare.

Y si bien estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, podía sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Nathaniel cernirse sobre mí. ¿Vamos? Hasta a él tenía que parecerle absurda la película que sugería su princesa.

-¿Pero qué mosca te pico? Mejor decidimos qué ver mañana, con todos los demás –repuso el pelirrojo para mi decepción. ¿Por qué no podían pelear y ya? Nathaniel y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo.

-Tienes razón, hay que escuchar su opinión –contestó Melody.

Dicho esto, se marcharon y en cuanto el sonido de sus pasos estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el rubito me regaño, como era de esperarse.

-Es de muy mala educación burlarse de los gustos de los demás –me recordó.

-Por favor, no me digas que a ti también te atraen ese tipo de bobadas.

Sea como sea, eres mejor que eso Nathaniel.

-Cada quien tiene sus preferencias. A Melody le gustan las comedias románticas, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? –continúo a la defensa de su princesa.

-Disculpa, pero no le veo el lado gracioso a destrozar una de las más famosas obras del bardo inmortal. Y no te atrevas a preguntarme que cómo sé que a Shakespeare lo llaman así, simplemente lo sé, y ya, tú no eres la única persona informada del planeta –afirmé.

-Cómo quieras, entiendo el punto, debe ser una de las peores películas de todos los tiempos, pero que hay de "Ríos de sangre", no me digas que esa está en camino de convertirse en un clásico del séptimo arte –afirmó.

-No te metas con el gore. Te apuesto que nunca has visto una película de ese género en tu vida –espeté.

-Por supuesto que no y espero jamás tener el placer –contestó sarcástico.

-¡Pues tanto mejor! Seguro te pones a gritar como una niñita al ver la primera gota de sangre.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

Nos gritamos. Nathaniel estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, olía a menta, y por un segundo de locura absoluta olvidé nuestra pelea e imaginé lo impensable… nuestros labios estaban tan cerca… ¡¿Acaso estaba poseída?! Y lo peor, él no hizo el menor intentó por alejarse si quiera un milímetro, al contrario, juraría que estaba acercándose un poco más…

Bip, bip, bip…

Menos mal, el sonido de una alarma hizo que ambos diéramos un respingo, acabando con la extraña atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté al tiempo que aprovechaba para poner el mayor espacio posible entre el rubito y yo.

-¿Eso?... ¡Ah sí! Es la alarma de mi móvil –respondió Nathaniel–. En seguida la apago.

-¿Y qué se supone que te recuerda la alarma?

-Que faltan veinte minutos para que acabe la hora del almuerzo, no pienso arriesgarme a llegar tarde de nuevo –explicó.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un poquitín obsesivo? –dije arqueando una ceja.

-No, tú tienes el honor de ser la primera, muchas felicidades. Mejor salimos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea.

El rubito abrió la puerta y prácticamente salió volando de la habitación. Lo seguí y caminamos maquinalmente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y tratando de que no se nos notara nuestros rostros completamente rojos.

Llegamos a nuestro destino en lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Por fortuna y por desgracia, el incidente de hace unos minutos pasó a segundo plano en cuanto entramos a la sala de delegados. Había como un trillón de papeles desperdigados por el mesón y el suelo, algunos estaban pisoteados y otros se encontraban unidos de mala manera con grapas.

-¿Pero cómo?

Nathaniel estaba poco menos que conmocionado y no era para menos, parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por la habitación.

-Te reitero mis disculpas rubito –dije con calma.

-¿Qué? –me miró desconcertado.

-Debí creerte cuando me dijiste que alguien te había empujado al salir de los carritos chocones.

-¿Y eso qué importa ahora? Mira este desastre, tardaré días en arreglarlo todo –repuso molesto mientras empezaba la ardua labor de recoger todos y cada uno de los documentos que una mano criminal había sumido en el caos.

-Claro que importa, rubito –aseveré.

-Por favor ya para de llamarme…

-Hay alguien que trata de hacerte daño –lo interrumpí–. Y debemos averiguar quién es antes de que ataque otra vez.

-Eso no tiene sentido, que yo sepa nunca le he hecho nada a nadie –aseguró mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo sé –dije sin el menor asomo de duda.

Y es que si bien Nathaniel no era santo de mi devoción, era una realidad absoluta que era un buen chico, su único defecto verdaderamente importante consistía en su hermana Ámber y eso no era exactamente su culpa.

-Gracias por no decir que soy un psicópata que secuestra niños por las noches –respondió sonriendo levemente.

-No hay problema –contesté y me agaché para ayudarlo a poner en orden el tiradero que "muy amablemente" nos habían dejado… Esperen un minuto, ¿acaso dije "nos"?

+++ Y aquí termina el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Nath no sale de una para entrar en otra, ¿quién será su misterioso enemigo? ¿tienen alguna teoría? Al menos Scarlet no fue tan mala con él esta vez... Nos vemos en el cine.


	8. Día 6 De cinéfilos, malas películas y d

_Bueno pues he vuelto, siento haberles hecho esperar por este capítulo, me costó un poco terminarlo, la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado estos días y más después de la crisis existencial que me produjeron los eventos del episodio 24 de CdM, pero no hay mejor cura que escribir :). Espero disfruten del día 6..._

* * *

><p><strong>Día 6. De cinéfilos, malas películas y decisiones incluso peores<strong>

**Nathaniel**

Chica desastre tenía razón, las coincidencias no existen, al parecer alguien quería complicarme la vida, como si no estuviera suficientemente liada desde hace exactamente seis días. Y habría apostado mi puesto de delegado principal a que se trataba de Castiel, ese tipo de bromas y maldades encajaban con su estilo. Pero no bien mencioné mis sospechas, Scarlet se puso como una fiera. Me dijo, o para ser más precisos, me gritó que él jamás haría algo tan estúpido y desconsiderado, qué yo no lo conocía ni un poco para atreverme a incriminarlo, qué debía dejar de juzgar a las personas por las apariencias y otras tantas cosas por el estilo… En fin, discutir se había convertido en una costumbre muy nuestra.

El caso es que, pensándolo bien, tal vez Scarlet no estuviera equivocada. Había leído un montón de novelas policiacas y de misterio donde casi siempre el sospechoso más obvio resultaba ser inocente. Castiel tenía los medios y el motivo: sabía cómo entrar a lugares vedados y me detestaba, o al menos así era… Sin embargo carecía de pruebas para acusarlo y quizá, sólo quizá, no fuera tan malo como yo pensaba… Pero si no fue él, ¿quién más podía ser?

Como fuera, me tomaría un montón de tiempo volver a poner todo en orden, pero al menos no estaba solo en esto. Chica desastre me ofreció su ayuda y permanecimos toda la tarde de ayer levantando los documentos del suelo y quitándoles las grapas con que los habían unido sin la menor lógica. Fue muy amable de su parte, considerando todas las cosas desagradables que nos habíamos dicho en la semana. Sentía que algo había cambiado en nuestra relación desde que nos encerramos en el cuarto de limpieza. Era incapaz de definir de qué se trataba, pero la imagen de nosotros tan cerca, rodeados de oscuridad y...yo aproximándome cada vez más… reusaba desvanecerse de mi mente. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento?

-Hola, planeta tierra llamando a rubito despistado, ¿te vas a dignar a ayudar o qué?

Las palabras típicamente groseras de Scarlet cortaron mis pensamientos. Era sábado en la mañana y habíamos quedado en vernos en la sala de delegados para terminar de recoger los destrozos y dejar el lugar mínimamente presentable.

-Creo que es la millonésima vez que te pido que pares de llamarme rubito –contesté irritado.

-Interesante, pero pienso que el hecho de estar ayudándote a resolver un problema que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver conmigo, me da el derecho a decirte como se me dé la gana –insistió a la par que echaba un puñado de grapas a la basura.

-Puedo recordarte que estás aquí por voluntad propia y que ya te agradecí como es debido –respondí mientras recogía un par de documentos que se habían deslizado detrás de los estantes que contenían los archivos personales del cuerpo estudiantil. Menos mal había tomado la precaución de cerrar los gabinetes con llave, no quiero imaginar qué habría pasado si el maldito intruso hubiera logrado poner sus manos en toda esa información: historial académico desde la primaria, comentarios de los profesores, test psicológicos y vocacionales absolutamente personales.

-Pero qué absurdo, debió tomarte meses organizar estos documentos, y todo sin la menor remuneración. Vaya pérdida de tiempo –refunfuñó Scarlet.

-Te informo que yo no soy el único delegado del instituto, varios estudiantes me ayudaron.

-El instituto debería contratar un secretario, eso es explotación infantil –afirmó como quien lleva la voz de la razón.

-El trabajo de delegado tiene valor curricular y se toma en cuenta en muchas solicitudes para universidades –expliqué sonriendo de manera condescendiente.

Calma Nathaniel, calma, sólo mantén la calma.

-Paparruchas, seguro eso lo dicen los profesores para que un montón de niños ingenuos –afirmó dirigiéndome una mirada significativa– les hagan el papeleo completamente gratis.

-¡¿Por qué siempre cuestionas todo?! –pregunté exasperado.

-¡¿Por qué nunca cuestionas nada?! –replicó en el mismo tono.

No valía la pena seguir con "la charla", jamás estaríamos de acuerdo en nada. Colocamos los documentos en cuatro pilas que depositamos encima del mesón y dimos el trabajo por acabado, al menos por el día. Luego vendría la ardua labor de clasificarlo. Podría haber pedido ayuda a los otros delegados, pero eso implicaba explicar lo sucedido y por ahora no quería levantar el mínimo alboroto. Confiaba en que sería capaz de encontrar al culpable e instarlo a que dejara sus fechorías antes de que cualquier alumno o profesor se enterara de lo ocurrido.

-Te veo en la tarde. Imagino que te quedarás un poco más por el bien de tu futuro universitario.

Scarlet ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y me daba la espalda.

-Pues no, resulta que también me voy –bufé disgustado.

En realidad sí pretendía permanecer en el instituto para adelantar los pendientes, pero las palabras "me voy" salieron de mi boca como por generación espontánea. ¿Quería simplemente contradecir a la chica desastre? Quizá. Pero ¿por qué rayos me había apresurado tanto en seguirla? Y a pesar de que se suponía que estábamos solos, creí escuchar algo o a alguien en el preciso momento en que cerraba la puerta de la sala de delegados.

-¿Oíste eso? –pregunté mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Sonaba como el "click" que hacen las cámaras cuando sacan fotografías.

-No oigo nada en absoluto. Estás empezando a ponerse paranoico señor perfecto –respondió Scarlet con su ya archiconocida sonrisa burlona.

-Quieres dejar de ponerme sobrenombres –le pedí enarcando una ceja.

-Entonces ¿prefieres que te diga rubito como siempre?

-¡No!

Acabamos dejando juntos el instituto y caminamos lado a lado por un par de calles mientras lanzábamos suposiciones respecto a un par de objetos que hallamos entre los documentos desparramados: una pluma fuente de muy buena calidad y un broche en forma de nota musical.

-Quien quiera que puso en caos tu santuario, es un aspirante a escritor que ama en secreto la música.

La hipótesis de la chica desastre me hizo reír.

-¿No crees que interpretas la evidencia "demasiado" literalmente? –le dije.

-¿Por qué no? Tal vez sueña con ser un compositor, ya sabes, eso combina las habilidades con la letra y la música –aseveró.

-¿Y cuál, según tú, habría sido el motivo que lo llevó a arremeter contra la sala de delegados? –pregunté escéptico.

Scarlet colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se puso a mirar un punto indeterminado en el horizonte.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue un acto de rebelión contra el sistema que nos oprime –conjeturó.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que es un aspirante a artista y además un anarquista –explicó esbozando una sonrisa soñadora, ¿realmente le gustaban ese tipo de sujetos?

-Lo siento, pero no concuerdo contigo –repuse.

-No sabes cóooooomo me sorprende –contestó con ironía y poniendo lo ojos en blanco.

-Fuiste tú la que dijo que alguien trataba de hacerme daño. Creo que en eso llevas razón. La misma persona que me empujó en el parque de diversiones fue la que desquició el papeleo, sólo para molestarme de alguna manera –afirmé.

-Eso no contradice la posibilidad de que se trate de un artista anarquista. Después de todo, tú representas el poder que cuarta nuestra libertad, es decir, a la directora. No estoy a favor de sus métodos, pero he de admitir que admiro su idealismo –aseveró como si ya estuviéramos seguros de la identidad del vándalo y sus razones.

-No hablas en serio, ¿cierto? –pregunté incrédulo–. Quien quiera que lo hizo es un maldito desconsiderado que merece un buen castigo. Y mire por donde mire, no encuentro ningún mensaje anarquista, sólo destrucción sin sentido.

-Tal vez el desorden de los documentos es una especie de obra de arte que pone en cuestión la institución y sus normas –expuso la chica desastre–. Aunque en ese caso creo que estaríamos tratando con alguien que quiere ser un artista conceptual…

-Y yo creo que estás delirando –la interrumpí exasperado–. Además eso no explica el empujón del que fui víctima, a no ser que también consideres eso como una expresión artística.

-Como tú digas, Sherlock –replicó molesta–. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu teoría? Y ni se te ocurra mencionar a Castiel otra vez.

-Eso deja fuera del caso al principal sospechoso. Pero bueno, tal vez simplemente se trata de alguien que quería hacer un par de bromas pesadas porque sí.

Y porque no le agrado mucho, quién sabe a causa de qué.

-Qué aburrido –declaró Scarlet.

-Es lo más plausible. Ya te dije que jamás hice algo que me ganara el rencor de nadie.

-Tal vez fue Ámber –contestó.

-Tal vez fue Castiel –respondí.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?

-¿Quién dijo que me había retractado?

-Eres un…

Nos habíamos detenido en medio de la calle y nos lanzamos sendas miradas de animadversión.

-Parece que están muy ocupados, siento interrumpirlos.

De pronto Lysandro apareció entre nosotros, o más bien se materializó como un fantasma.

-Lys, disculpa, ya iba en camino –repuso la chica desastre acercándose a su mejor amigo e ignorándome olímpicamente. ¿Acaso se podía ser más descortés?

-Descuida, sabía que te encontrarías cerca del instituto –repuso el chico vestido a la moda del siglo XIX– ¿Y cómo va todo Nathaniel?

-Muy bien, gracias –contesté sonriendo amablemente, aunque por dentro moría de ganas por continuar la discusión con Scarlet. Puede que Castiel fuera inocente, pero mientras no hallara al culpable me rehusaba a descartarlo del todo y estaba dispuesto a defender esa posición hasta el fin del mundo de ser preciso.

-¿No quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros rubito psicópata?

La repentina invitación de Scarlet me desconcertó lo suficiente como para que obviara sus insultos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-Pues claro –me dijo–. Tienes diez segundos para decidirte.

Acto seguido, Lysandro y la chica desastre se pusieron a debatir sobre a qué restaurante podríamos ir. También creí escuchar algo más acerca de los días de recogida de la basura, cuándo ir de compras al super y que si estaba bien o no adoptar una mascota. ¿De que iba todo eso? Ellos realmente eran muy cercanos, Scarlet no exageraba cuando dijo que Lysandro era su preciado mejor amigo. Qué fastidio, no pude evitar sentirme un poco fuera de lugar entre esos dos.

-Este…lo siento, me esperan en casa –mentí.

En realidad mis padres habían ido de fin de semana a las montañas y Ámber dijo que almorzaría en casa de Charlotte.

-Será en otra ocasión entonces –respondió Scarlet regresando de inmediato a la charla con su mejor amigo.

¿Sólo eso? ¿No vas a insistir? No, claro que no, nos detestamos. Lo único que tenemos en común es Melotiel, debo cuidar de no olvidarlo, sólo estamos juntos por ellos.

-Nos vemos después –me despedí.

-Adiós Nathaniel.

Era mi imaginación, ¿o Lysandro sonó especialmente satisfecho? ¿Acaso siempre sonreía de esa manera? Traté de dispersar esas cuestiones irrelevantes de mis pensamientos y me alejé en la dirección opuesta.

-Eh, rubito.

Volteé al escuchar la voz de Scarlet.

-No olvides traer tu aureola de ángel –me ordenó esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y tú recuerda llevar tus cuernos de demonio –le ordené sonriendo de la misma manera antes de caminar rumbo a mi casa. ¿Notaron que no la regañé por decirme rubito? Definitivamente estaba más distraído que de costumbre.

* * *

><p>Llegué al cine a la hora acordada. Armin, Alexy y Elisa ya estaban junto a la boletería, analizando los carteles que promocionaban las películas de la temporada. Sonreí al verlos, ahora éramos amigos y me les acerqué con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.<p>

-Qué tal señor delegado. Estamos eligiendo lo que vamos a ver, o si prefieres podemos dar otra vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna -dijo Armin a manera de saludo y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que mejor hoy no -dije alegremente-. ¿Qué opinan de esa película? Suena interesante.

Dirigí la atención de los gemelos a un cartel que mostraba las calles de una ciudad abandonada y una horda de zombies circulando por los alrededores.

-"La era de los muertos vivientes". Qué buen título. No se diga más, veremos está –decidió mi amigo gamer muy emocionado.

-Excelente elección –afirmé–. Y veo que ya tienen sus palomitas de maíz.

-La fila para comprarlas estaba muy corta así que aprovechamos –explicó Alexy.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Nos acercamos a la boletería. Los gemelos y Elisa adquirieron sus taquillas para "La era de los muertos vivientes", mientras yo devolví discretamente el boleto aduciendo que había cambiado de idea.

-Mejor entren de una vez y resérvennos asientos a los demás –sugerí.

-¿Pero cómo sabrán dónde estamos? –preguntó Alexy.

-Yo esperaré a que lleguen. No vale la pena que todos nos perdamos los thrillers con los próximos estrenos –dije como si esto fuera un asunto de enorme importancia.

-Nath tiene razón. Entremos de una vez –repuso Armin.

¿Nath? No esta mal. Prefiero los diminutivos de mi nombre a los apodos que inventa Scarlet.

-Ah. Ya entiendo. Quieres esperar a Scarlet para ver una película sólo con ella, ¿verdad? –afirmó Alexy.

¡¿Qué?!

-No, claro que no –respondí perplejo. ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? ¿Ella y yo, solos, en una sala de cine? Sería más fácil que nos cayera un rayo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, como digas –continuó el chico del pelo azul poco convencido–. De cualquier manera lo más seguro es que llegué con Lysandro. No te hagas muchas ilusiones Romeo.

-No me interesa. Por mí puede venir con el rufián que le venga en gana –dije con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Pero qué me pasaba? Los tres me miraron a la espera de la siguiente tontería que diría.

-Este…bueno…–balbuceé sintiendo que me sonrojaba–. Como sea. Sólo váyanse, ¿si?

Coloqué una mano en la espalda de cada uno de los gemelos, instándolos a que avanzaran hacia las salas de cine por detrás de la boletería.

-Está bien, está bien. Como quieras. Buena suerte y no olvides llamarme si quieres algún consejo–me dijo Alexy alegremente antes irse con su hermano y Elisa, que los seguía por inercia mientras mantenía la vista fija en el contenido de su tableta.

Me pregunté qué pensarían cuando la película empezara y en lugar de un decadente film de zombies versión Hollywood se encontraran con un serio documental finlandés sobre cómo las grandes corporaciones atropellaban a los pueblos del mundo, representados, claro está, por hordas de muertos vivientes que sólo se mostraban en el cartel promocional como una metáfora. Admito que me reí al pensar en la sorpresa que se llevarían, especialmente Armin. Después de todo esa era la ventaja de que fuéramos amigos, podía permitirme jugarles una pequeña broma de vez en cuando. Era mi forma de agradecerles el excitante paseo en la montaña rusa del otro día, ¿son generoso verdad?

-Ten.

Casi me da un ataque al corazón al escuchar a Elisa detrás de mí, al parecer había regresado para entregarme un envase de palomitas de maíz.

-Gracias –respondí un tanto perplejo por el gesto.

-Alexy me dijo que eran para que las compartieras con Scarlet –explicó.

-¿Van a insistir con eso? –dije de mal humor.

-Francamente no es mi asunto. Ya me voy –contestó sin la menor emoción–. Por cierto, no creo que a Alexy y Amin les vaya a sentar bien el documental.

-¿Sabes de qué trata en realidad? –pregunté alarmado.

-Sí, pero descuida, no les diré. De cualquier manera tenía planeado verla.

Y dicho esto, Elisa se fue. Realmente era una chica extraña, pero le estaba muy agradecido por guardar el secreto.

Minutos más tarde llegaron Carla, Iris, Rosalya, Violeta y, como predijo Alexy, Scarlet con Lysandro. En fin… había cuidado de no invitar a Pegy, ciertamente era demasiado riesgoso para nuestros planes tener a una cotilla irremediable suelta por ahí, más aun tomando en cuenta que no nos dirigía la palabra ni a mí ni a la chica desastre después de que le gritáramos en el parque de diversiones. Saludé a todos informándoles que no tenía la menor idea del paradero de los gemelos y Elisa.

Lo siento, pero en la guerra y el amor todo vale.

Mire a Scarlet dándole a entender que había cumplido mi parte, ahora le tocaba a ella deshacerse de los demás.

-Oye Rosa, ¿no es acaso esa la adaptación de "El fantasma de la ópera" que te morías por ver? –dijo la chica desastre señalando un cartel que anunciaba la película en cuestión.

-Oh, no puedo creerlo. La repusieron. Creí que sólo podría verla en DVD. No se diga más, veremos ésta –anunció Rosalya sonando exactamente como Armin, hasta con las mismas palabras y todo.

-¿Pe…pero y si los otros quieren ver otra cosa? –objetó Violeta tímidamente.

-No creo que sea del estilo de los gemelos –señaló Iris.

Si supieran lo que esos dos estaban viendo en ese preciso momento. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír, definitivamente los compensaría después.

-Me parece imposible que tengan tan mal gusto. Vamos por las entradas de una vez, quiero un buen lugar –repuso Rosalya tomando tanto a Violeta como a Iris del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándolas hacia la boletería.

-Pues yo me rehúso a elegir ninguna película hasta escuchar la opinión de Melody –afirmó Carla haciendo un puchero.

Vi que Scarlet le dirigía una mirada suplicante a Lysandro y este último intervino luego de lanzar un leve suspiro.

-Estoy seguro que a Melody le gustará "El fantasma de la ópera". Lo mejor será adquirir los boletos y reservar asientos para ella y Castiel. Nathaniel se ofreció a esperarlos y decirles lo que hemos decidido.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Supongo que está bien.

Carla cedió al encanto de Lysandro y se fue con éste a comprar los boletos. A continuación, Rosalya obligó a todos a ingresar a la sala donde se exhibiría la película que tanto esperaba disfrutar.

-Entren sin mí, enseguida los alcanzó. Quiero comprar algunas golosinas –dijo Scarlet. Nadie había notado que no había comprado su entrada.

-Oh, ya veo –respondió Rosalya viendo alternativamente hacia mí y a la chica desastre–. Buena suerte con tu conquista.

-Deja de montarte películas, es mejor que sólo las veas –contestó Scarlet irritada y completamente sonrojada.

Rosalya se limitó a sonreírle antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la sala de cine. Y al fin quedamos los dos solos.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste. ¿Cómo convenciste a los gemelos de irse por su lado?

La chica desastre sacó un chupetín de su envoltorio, debía ser cierto que le gustaban los dulces.

-Digamos que encontraron una película que les llamó mucho la atención –respondí.

-Conociendo la espontaneidad de Armin no me extraña. Imagino que es algo de vampiros, hombres lobos o alguna cosa rara inspiraba en un videojuego.

-No tienes idea de lo raro que es…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pronto lo sabrás. Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo. Rosalya es verdaderamente…

-¿Intensa? -Scarlet completó lo que quería decir.

-Sí. En definitiva. Fue de gran ayuda…junto con Lysandro.

Tenía que aceptarlo, sentía curiosidad por la relación tan cercana que la chica desastre mantenía con su mejor amigo. Tal vez algún día me contaría algo al respecto.

-Tu idea de arreglar que llegaran a horas distintas también nos facilitó mucho las cosas. Al fin piensas con esa cabeza que tanto te elogian rubito.

-Cuantas veces se supone que tengo que pedirte que dejes de decirme…

No terminé de regañar a Scarlet. Ambos callamos al ver que Castiel y Melody se aproximaban. La hora de actuar había llegado. Esta vez nadie se iba a interponer en nuestro camino. Nos habíamos asegurado de alejar a todos.

-¿Dónde demonios están los demás? No pienso esperar sus ganas –dijo el pelirrojo tan cordial como siempre.

-No creen que nos habrán dejado plantados, ¿verdad? –preguntó Melody mientras le echaba una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

-En realidad Armin y Alexy decidieron ver un documental finlandés sobre las corporaciones, y las chicas y Lysandro una película sueca con una versión existencial del fantasma de la ópera –expliqué.

Pobre Rosalya. Era claro que se llevaría un gran chasco. Con seguridad esperaba encontrarse con una superproducción estilo Hollywood y no con una pesadez filosófica hablada en un idioma extraño. También habría que compensarla en un futuro cercano o mi conciencia acabaría conmigo. Habíamos organizado las circunstancias de tal forma que el hecho de que nos encontráramos sólo los cuatro pareciera un accidente. Era obvio que una vez conocida la verdadera naturaleza de las elecciones de nuestros amigos, ninguno de nosotros iba a seguirlos de buena gana. Aunque personalmente el documental no me parecía tan malo.

-¿De qué fumaron para elegir eso? –gruñó el pelirrojo.

-De hecho, ambos films fueron premiados en diversos festivales de cine, incluyendo Sundance y Cannes. Son obras de arte –señalé con mi mejor tono de chico sabelotodo, es decir, fui deliberadamente irritante.

Anda Castiel del demonio, hora de que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer: insultarme por no estar de acuerdo contigo. Hazlo frente a Melody, veraz qué pronto se decepciona de ti.

-Cómo digas, pero no pienso comprar boletos para ninguna. No tengo ganas de dormirme en plena función, las butacas son demasiado incómodas para mi gusto –contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sobra decir que sus palabras no eran los improperios que esperaba oír. Como fuera, iba a replicarle con un discurso sobre su poca apreciación del buen cine, pero Scarlet se me adelantó.

-Elijamos otra cosa. ¿Qué les parece "Ríos de sangre"?

-Perfecto –repuso Castiel.

-Este…no sé –dijo Melody dudosa.

-¿Te interesa ver algo en especial? –le pregunté con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

-Bueno, creo que sí –contestó.

-¿Bromeas? "Ríos de sangre" es la mejor película gore del año –replicó el pelirrojo extrañamente sorprendido por las palabras de su "por ahora" novia.

-¿Qué tal si nos dividimos? Al rubito tampoco le atrae el gore. Así cada uno verá lo que le gusta –propuso Scarlet.

-Me parece buena idea –aceptó Melody.

-Como quieras.

Castiel no se oía muy feliz, pero no se rehusó.

Compramos las entradas. Dos para la horripilante película gore y un par para "Romeo y Julieta", el musical. Aún me costaba creer que a Melody le atrajera semejante cursilería, pero bueno, todos teníamos nuestras manías. Por fin estaría a solas con ella y de ninguna manera iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle entender que éramos el uno para el otro.

Todo iba perfectamente, pero entonces…

-¿Qué prefieren, una bolsa de maní o un paquete de chocolates?

Tanto Scarlet como yo respondimos al mismo tiempo a la pregunta que nos había formulado Melody cerca del Candy Bar.

-Chocolates –dijo Scarlet.

-Maní –contesté yo.

Nos miramos como quien evalúa a un contrincante con el que está a punto de batirse a duelo. Supe en ese instante que no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. Simplemente no podía, no cuando se trataba de la chica desastre.

-Oh vamos, seguro ya comiste suficiente azúcar para diez vidas –dije.

-Eso no te incumbe. Nos llevaremos los chocolates. Punto –dijo.

-Lo siento, pero tú no eres la única que elige.

-¡Tú tampoco! Y ya tienes palomitas de maíz, confórmate con eso.

-¡Deja de envenenarte con azúcar!

-¡Deja de envenenarte con sal!

-¡Suficiente! Parecen unos críos –nos regañó Castiel.

Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, pero está vez tenía razón. Al final Scarlet y su adorado pelirrojo se quedaron en el Candy Bar eligiendo golosinas mientras Melody y yo nos dirigimos a la sala donde exhibirían nuestra película.

-Disculpa Nathaniel. Debo ir al tocador. Entra tu primero –me pidió.

-De acuerdo. Asegúrate de entrar antes de que apaguen las luces.

Entregué mi boleto al acomodador.

-Un momento jovencito, la película que quiere ver pasó a la sala 13 –me informó.

-Gracias por el aviso.

Encontré unos asientos justo al medio. Me acomodé y esperé a Melody, pero en su lugar vi a Scarlet caminando por el pasillo entre las butacas.

-¿Tú que haces aquí rubito? –me preguntó al reconocerme.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.

La chica desastre ocupó el asiento contiguo al mío.

-Estoy esperando a Castiel que trae mis chocolates, ¿qué creías? Gracias a tu berrinche perdimos un montón de tiempo. La fila del Candy Bar estaba inmensa.

-Me abstendré de hacer comentarios –suspiré–. Te notificó que estás en el lugar equivocado, así que mejor te vas.

-No me hagas reír. Tú eres el que tiene que irse. El acomodador me dijo que "Ríos de sangre" se cambió a esta sala.

-Eso no es posible, "Romeo y Julieta" se exhibirá aquí –respondí desconcertado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso entendí mal al acomodador? De repente mi móvil sonó anunciando un mensaje. Reconocí de inmediato el número de Melody: "Nath, lo siento mucho. Hubo una confusión y acabé en la sala donde ponen la película que Castiel quería ver. Me quedaré con él. Nos vemos después". ¿Era una broma?

Al mismo tiempo Scarlet recibía una misiva similar que, deduje, provenía del pelirrojo.

-No, no, no, ¡no! Hicimos todo lo posible para que hoy se quedaran con nosotros. ¡No es justo! Voy a matar al acomodador.

-Cálmate. Debemos evitar llamar la atención –sujete suavemente a la chica desastre del brazo para que no saliera disparada de la sala– ¿Qué te dijo Castiel?

-Lee.

Me entregó su móvil y volvió a acomodarse en su butaca, o mejor dicho se desplomó en ella sin el menor cuidado. Abrí los ojos de par en par al contemplar las palabras en la pequeña pantalla: "Te debo una. Gracias por intercambiar lugares con Mel". Inaudito, simplemente inaudito…

Estiré la mano para devolverle el móvil a Scarlet y me deslice en mi asiento sin ánimo para decir nada más. Los thrillers de los films prontos a estrenarse pasaron como un sueño y la película comenzó sin mayor demora: "Romeo y Julieta". Ni me moleste en leer el título completo. A los veinte minutos sólo tenía una idea fija: "Mátenme, mátenme por favor".

Una hermosa escena de época fue destruida cuando Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto se enamoran en la fiesta de disfraces donde se encuentran por primera vez. Fueron rodeados por una multitud de excéntricos que empezó a cantar algo como "el romance ha nacido pese a la oposición del mundo". Y de ahí en más las canciones aparecieron una tras otra cada cierto número de escenas.

-Qué idiotez. Todos saben que el amor a primera vista no existe –refunfuñó Scarlet.

"Pero el amor ganará al final sobreponiéndose a toda adversidad"

-Sí, claro, cómo no –susurré. Admitámoslo, no estaba del mejor humor para escuchar esas palabras.

Al menos había algunas escenas de acción entre toda esa cursilería, pero ¿por qué diablos tenían que usar rayos laser en lugar de espadas? Nadie mencionó que la película estaba ambientada en el Nueva York del siglo XXV. ¿Musical? ¿Ciencia ficción? ¡Era una pesadilla conceptual!

-La Federación de los Montesco merece gobernar la galaxia –afirmó la chica desastre.

-¿Estás loca? La Confederación de los Capuleto se ha ganado ese derecho –objeté.

Nos miramos apenas iluminados por los disparos y las explosiones que implicaba la guerra de dos familias poderosas por el universo conocido. Imposible no reírnos de la situación. En un punto hacia el final de la extrañísima película nuestros dedos se rozaron cuando ambos intentamos tomar un puñado de palomitas de maíz, al final terminamos compartiéndolas como quería Alexy. Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi brazo hasta llegar a mis mejillas que enrojecieron al instante. Me alejé fingiendo prestar mis cinco sentidos a la escena de la boda entre los trágicos amantes, pero creí notar que Scarlet estaba tan afectada como yo.

"Tú eres mi destino y yo el tuyo. No luches contra lo que está escrito en las estrellas", cantaron a dueto Romeo y Julieta. Él llevaba puesta una capa dorada y ella un vestido azul adornado con pequeños espejos ovalados, con mucho el vestido más estrafalario que había visto en mi vida. Ambos habían salvado la vida. Las máquinas del tiempo eran una maravilla, lo resolvían todo. Ojala tuviera una para regresar unos días atrás y obligarme a asistir a la estúpida convivencia.

Salimos de la sala de cine completamente derrotados. Nuevamente nada había salido como planeamos. Probablemente nos lo merecíamos, habíamos enviado a todos a ver películas que seguro detestarían y al final lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros. El único que se había salido con la suya era Castiel. Pobre Melody, seguro que ver "Ríos de sangre" le resultó un enorme sacrificio, y todo por ese idiota.

-¡Aquí vienen!

De pronto una multitud nos rodeo aplaudiéndonos, nos cayeron globos de quién sabe dónde y un hombre de traje se nos acercó.

-Felicidades jovencitos. Son la pareja número cien en asistir a "Romeo y Julieta 2525. La era de Orión".

Así que ese era el nombre completo de la película, eso explicaba algunas cosas.

-Permítanme entregarles un pequeño premio por su asistencia a la función de hoy.

-De hecho eso fue error y estamos muy enfada…

-Shisst –me calló Scarlet– ¿Oíste eso? Nos darán un premio.

-Pero…

-Por favor, sólo por está vez, no discutas o aclares nada –me pidió.

No tuve oportunidad de agregar nada más. El hombre, imaginó el dueño o administrador de las salas de cine, entregó a la chica desastre una caja de bombones en forma de corazón.

-Una fina selección de los mejores chocolates elaborados artesanalmente en Alemania.

Todos aplaudieron y a continuación gritaron pidiéndonos lo impensable.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Nos creían novios. Seguro que en cuanto les dijéramos que apenas éramos conocidos se llevarían un chasco y no habría dulces para nadie. Lo correcto era decir la verdad, pero recordé que Castiel nunca le entregó a Scarlet su dotación de azúcar y ella se veía tan decepcionada que…

-Oye ¿qué haces? –dijo al notar que me le acercaba.

-Me aseguró de que te quedes con tus chocolates –le susurre al oído.

Y le di un suave beso… en la mejilla.

Está vez el gentío aplaudió con mayor entusiasmo y oí a alguien decir:

-Qué lindos, ambos se sonrojaron.

Scarlet y yo nos limitamos a sonreír esperando que nadie notara que nos moríamos de vergüenza.

-Gra…gracias –me dijo aferrando nuestro inesperado premio.

-No hay de qué –contesté.

Cuando por fin acabó el espectáculo, buscamos a los demás. No había rastro de nadie y a los pocos minutos la chica desastre recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo.

-Lysandro me dijo que todos decidieron irse –me informó.

-¿Estaban enfadadas por la película? –pregunté esperando lo peor.

-No, más bien un poco traumatizadas.

-Tuviste la misma idea que yo con Alexy, Armin y Elisa.

-Sí. Sabía que Rosalya estaría tan entusiasmada que no se fijaría en nada más que en el título de la pelí.

Salimos del cine y caminamos hasta la parada se autobuses. Ya era de noche y me alegró poder acompañar a Scarlet.

-Acepta que querías jugarle una broma a los gemelos –me dijo en tono de complicidad.

¿Cómo es que siempre adivinaba mis intenciones? Se supone que todos me veían como un buen chico, incapaz de romper un plato.

-Bien, sólo un poco –admití–. A la larga ellos salieron ganando, ahora saben un montón de cosas sobre las corporaciones y eso.

-Dudo que lo vean así. No puedo imaginarme la cara de Armin cuando se dio cuenta de qué trataba la película.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo intentaré.

Está vez fui incapaz de contener la risa al igual que Scarlet. No recordaba haberme divertido así en mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos que compensarlos. No voy a poder vivir con la culpa –dije a media carcajada.

-Y yo no quiero que pierdas tu aureola de ángel. Seguro ideamos algo. Pobre Rosalya, definitivamente le debo una, a ella y a las demás.

Nos tomó varios minutos recobrar la seriedad y entonces me decidí a formular la temida pregunta.

-¿Lysandro te dijo algo sobre Melotiel?

-Se fueron en la motocicleta de Castiel –respondió Scarlet sonando repentinamente triste.

Y el ánimo se me fue a los suelos. La chica que quería se estaba alejando cada vez más y yo no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Tal vez simplemente no servía para ser novio de nadie…

-No te deprimas rubito. Eres muy inteligente y metódico. Confío en ti para que pienses el siguiente plan.

Las palabras de la chica desastre me reconfortaron.

-¿Estás segura?

-Pues claro –afirmó como si acabara de preguntarle la cosa más obvia del mundo–. Fuiste tú el que organizó la salida al cine y propuso citarlos a horas distintas. A mí no se me habría ocurrido.

-Gracias. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. La próxima vez sí resultara.

-Estoy segura que así será.

Llegamos a la parada de autobuses y el transporte de Scarlet llegó casi de inmediato. Subió al bus que la llevaría a casa, pero antes de que partiera abrió una ventana y me lanzó un chocolate.

-Ten –dijo sonriéndome.

Vaya chica, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que no soportaba los dulces? Bueno, así y todo, era un lindo gesto. Abrí la envoltura de estaño decidido a probar la golosina aunque no me gustara, pero para mi sorpresa resultó ser de chocolate amargo y relleno de café. Me encantó, es más, era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Será esto a lo que llaman karma? ¿Qué opinan de los objetos que Nath encontró en la sala de delegados? ¿Y qué sobre la relación de Lysandro y Scarlet? La verdad si da un poco que pensar. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, prometo actualizar más seguido...<p> 


	9. Día 7 Cuando el agua encontró al aceite

**Día 7. Cuando el agua encontró al aceite (o viceversa)**

**Extraño narrador en tercera persona**

Hoy no hay instituto ni salidas con amigos, tampoco planes y nuevos desatinos que cometer. Scarlet y Nathaniel prefirieron quedarse en casa a consultar el calendario con creciente preocupación. Los días pasan y lejos de avanzar en la ardua tarea de recuperar a los que creen el amor de sus vidas, parecen acercarse cada vez más a un estrepitoso fracaso. Ambos lo saben y por eso han optado por el silencio y la introspección. Encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, tumbados descuidadamente sobre la cama, contemplando distraídamente el techo, la chica desastre y el señor perfecto se hallan inmersos en una vorágine de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Y es que a veces las personas resultan ser un misterio, no importa si las conoces de toda la vida o por un tiempo razonablemente largo. ¿Qué hay detrás de sus acciones? ¿Cuáles son los designios detrás de sus elecciones? ¿Por qué hacen o dicen una u otra cosa? Cuando crees que lo tienes todo bajo control y estás seguro de qué te depara el futuro, definitivamente olvidaste que tu destino no sólo depende de ti, sino también de quienes consideras importantes en tu vida. Scarlet y Nathaniel llegaron simultáneamente a esta conclusión mientras trataban de entender cómo era posible que Castiel y Melody los hubieran dejado de lado.

¿Dónde hallar la respuesta? ¿En qué momento los perdieron? ¿Bajo qué circunstancias? Una convivencia escolar, una semana envuelta en el misterio, un noviazgo prácticamente surgido de la nada. Pero ¿y si había algo más? Un incidente al que no se dio la debida importancia, un hecho fortuito que torció todo, algo que quedó en el pasado…

* * *

><p>Scarlet decidió asistir a Sweet Amoris a instancias de Lysandro. Lo pensó durante un buen tiempo y finalmente comprendió que mudarse a una ciudad que apenas conocía constituía un paso más para cumplir sus sueños. Al principio su tía se opuso, pero terminó por acceder después de que la joven le explicara las razones que tenía para dejar atrás el pequeño pueblo en el que había crecido. Así las cosas, sólo le restaba ir a ver a un tal Nathaniel a la sala de delegados para completar su inscripción al nuevo instituto. Menos mal encontró la puerta abierta.<p>

-Hola. Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante –la saludó un chico rubio sentado frente a un gran mesón repleto de papeleo.

Para entonces Scarlet estaba más que cabreada con la burocracia que había significado su transferencia a Sweet Amoris, sin embargo su humor mejoró apenas vio al delegado. Si bien la camisa y corbata que llevaba puestas le daban una apariencia demasiado formal para su gusto, había que reconocer que era bastante guapo y eso venía a ser más que suficiente para alegrarle el día.

Por su parte Nathaniel había tenido una mañana bastante agitada, hace apenas un unas horas rechazó a Melody luego de que le confesara sus sentimientos pidiéndole que fueran algo más que amigos. No era que no la apreciara. El verdadero problema, concluyó, residía en que no tenían una verdadera y profunda conexión. Se llevaban muy bien, era innegable, pero nada más. Algo le faltaba a su relación, o al menos así lo sentía. En vista de ello, se vio obligado a decirle con el mayor tacto posible que por el momento no podía considerar tener una novia dada su agitada vida académica. Pese a que Melody lo había escuchado con calma, afirmando que lo entendía y que su amistad seguía en pie, el delegado no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al pensar que había lastimado a una querida amiga. Pero en cuanto Scarlet atravesó la puerta de la sala de delegados, olvidó sus preocupaciones. Nunca había visto a una chica que le pareciera tan bonita, y eso que los vaqueros desgastados y la chaqueta con capucha que llevaba puestos eran demasiado informales para su gusto.

-Me llamo Nathaniel. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –se presentó luego de abandonar su silla.

-Qué tal. Soy Scarlet. Vengo a completar mi inscripción.

-Estás en el lugar correcto. Permíteme un segundo. Iré por tu expediente.

Scarlet observó a Nathaniel dirigirse hacia unos estantes y buscar en una gaveta. Tenía una sonrisa agradable y sonaba muy cordial, tal vez había encontrado a su primer amigo en Sweet Amoris. Lysandro no contaba porque se conocían desde hace muchos años.

-Sólo faltan un par de fotografías para tu credencial de estudiante y ya está –le explicó el delegado–. A dos calles de aquí hay un lugar donde te las pueden tomar en poco tiempo.

-Genial. ¿Po…podrías por favor…

-Acompañarte? –Nathaniel terminó la pregunta que Scarlet intentaba formularle. En general prefería hacer las cosas sola, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderse por ahí y por desgracia Lysandro se había quedado en casa a causa de un fuerte resfriado.

-Siento la molestia. Pasa que soy nueva en la ciudad y…

-Descuida. Ayudar a los nuevos alumnos es parte de mis obligaciones como delegado principal del instituto –afirmó Nathaniel sonriente. Era la primera vez que se ofrecía a ayudar a alguien de esta manera, sin pensar las palabras antes de pronunciarlas y sintiendo un inexplicable entusiasmo.

A decir verdad ambos veían la inesperada salida al estudio fotográfico como una oportunidad de conocer mejor al otro. Y así hubiera sucedido de no haber sido porque alguien los interrumpió al entrar a la sala de delegados sin previo aviso.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.

El delegado se alejó de Scarlet para tomar la pila de libros que Melody llevaba, depositándolos sobre el mesón.

-Muchas gracias Nathaniel. La encargada de la biblioteca me dijo que tenemos que hacer fichas de registro de todos estos textos hoy mismo –declaró Melody con urgencia.

-¿Estás segura de que te pidió eso? Nos tomará toda la hora del almuerzo y parte de la tarde –repuso Nathaniel.

-Temo que sí. Nosotros somos los encargados de ayudar a la biblioteca, así que no hay más opción que hacerlo. Ah, hola. Tú debes ser la chica nueva. Siento que nos encuentres tan ocupados, espero puedas acabar el papeleo para tu inscripción sola. De verdad lo lamento.

El tono inocente de las palabras de Melody engañaron al delegado, pero no a Scarlet a quien le quedaba claro que poco más y la estaban echando. Y claro que iba a protestar, pero antes de que abriera la boca, ella se le adelantó.

-Es mejor empezar ya mismo. La directora nos regañará si nos retrasamos.

Melody se acomodó en una silla y centró su atención en los libros. En otras circunstancias Nathaniel le habría pedido que lo esperara mientras iba con Scarlet a tomar sus fotografías, pero la culpa se lo impidió y creyó que ayudarla sin replicar era lo menos que podía hacer después de rechazarla, demostrándole que su amistad no había sufrido ningún daño.

¡Oh decisiones, decisiones que cambian el transcurso de nuestras vidas! Nathaniel acabó tomando una de ellas.

-Disculpa. Debo quedarme. En verdad lo siento, te haré un croquis para que no te pierdas –Informó a Scarlet verdaderamente compungido.

"Así que es de esos chicos que se dejan manipular por una bruja con apariencia de chica buena, y/o temen perder puntos con la directora y los profesores", pensó la muchacha un tanto decepcionada por el repentino cambio de planes.

-Encontraré el lugar por mí misma, no hay problema –aseveró con confianza.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó el delegado inmediatamente arrepentido de haber retirado su ofrecimiento de acompañarla.

-Segurísima. Vuelvo en seguida.

Dicho esto Scarlet abandonó la sala de delegados y por esas extrañas coincidencias carentes de explicación, tomó el pasillo incorrecto y acabó en el patio del instituto, encontrándose con un chico de cabello rojo, similar al de ella, sentado en una banca y totalmente concentrado en la lectura de una revista.

-Hola –dijo la pelirroja.

-Hola –dijo el pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron desafiando al otro a desviar la vista.

-¿De casualidad sabes dónde puedo tomarme una fotografía por aquí? –preguntó Scarlet.

-¿Tal vez en un estudio fotográfico? –respondió el chico con sarcasmo antes de retornar a su lectura.

A muchos les habría intimidado semejante actitud, pero no a la nueva alumna del instituto Sweet Amoris.

-Gracias por la información. ¿Ahora vas a decirme algo útil o seguirás leyendo esa tontería? –replicó desafiante.

-¿Cómo que tontería?

-Y con "T" mayúscula. En el número pasado se atrevieron a cuestionar el último álbum de Incubus.

-Ya despidieron al idiota que hizo la reseña de las canciones.

-Como sea, han perdido credibilidad. ¿Ve más a decir o no dónde queda el estudio fotográfico más cercano?

-Puff. De acuerdo. Te llevaré hasta ahí ya que insistes y sólo porque parece que tienes buen gusto. Por cierto soy Castiel.

-Y yo Scarlet.

-Esa chica no me inspira confianza, seguro dará problemas.

-¿De qué hablas? A mí me pareció una persona amigable y muy responsable.

Nathaniel no entendía por qué Melody despotricaba contra Scarlet si acababa de conocerla.

-¿Acaso su actitud y forma de vestir no te recuerdan a alguien?

-Pues no. Si apenas intercambié unas cuantas palabras con ella.

-¿Acaso no revisaste su expediente?

-Eso es personal. No me digas que lo leíste.

-Sólo vi las numerosas llamadas de atención que tiene. Al parecer la nueva gusta de escaparse de clases cuando le viene en gana y no entregar las tareas si cree que no es "necesario".

-Suficiente Melody. No puedo creer que hables mal de alguien a sus espaldas –replicó el delegado irritado frente a la actitud de su amiga. ¿Desde cuándo era tan cotilla y maliciosa?

-Sólo digo que andes con cuidado.

-Gracias, pero no creo que haya razones para preocuparse.

-¿A dónde vas?

El delegado hizo a un lado los libros que tenía ante sí, dejando la silla en la que se encontraba sentado para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Tengo algo que hacer. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

-Pero…

-Ya te dije, regresaré pronto.

Nathaniel no esperó la respuesta de Melody y dejó la sala de delegados en busca de Scarlet. Cualquier culpa que pudiera sentir se había disipado. Recorrió un par de pasillos hasta que vio a Castiel caminando unos metros por delante, nada más y nada menos que en compañía de la chica nueva. Un inesperado sentido de urgencia se apoderó del delegado, digámosle un presentimiento que le instaba a interrumpir esa naciente amistad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Jovencito!

* * *

><p>Tomarse las fotos llevó menos de cinco minutos. El resto del tiempo Scarlet lo pasó charlando con Castiel. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, incluyendo el gusto por el rock, las motocicletas, la temeridad en caso necesario, las escapadas de clases y el poco o nulo respeto por las reglas. Además se enteraron de que tenían un amigo en común: Lysandro, que siendo tan discreto como era, nunca mencionó a uno la existencia del otro. En cualquier caso, quedaba claro que el chico victoriano poseía el extrañísimo don de hacer amistad con pelirrojos rebeldes y poco cooperativos en el mejor de los casos.<p>

Scarlet se encontró a sí misma en la novena nube. Nunca antes había conectado tanto con alguien y si bien Castiel parecía rudo e intratable a primera vista, pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no era más que una fachada y que bien valía la pena conocer a la persona que se escondía detrás de la imagen de chico busca problemas. Imposible no llegar a esa conclusión en vista de que ella también daba esa misma impresión.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la sala de delegados, Nathaniel era víctima de un dilema ético de múltiples repercusiones. Muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar marchar a la chica nueva. La secretaria de la directora lo había requerido en su oficina para entregarle cierto documento que podía cambiar el destino de unos cuantos, él incluido.<p>

Rememorando lo hechos con detenimiento era innegable que Castiel había cavado su propia tumba desde hacia varios meses atrás, abandonando una y otra vez su salón de clases sin ninguna justificación hasta llegar a un punto en que su futuro académico dependía de una nota de ausencia que debía ser firmada. Misma que el delegado tenía en las manos, misma que hacia que rebasaran las tres permitidas por mes, misma que justificaba la expulsión del pelirrojo…

Por un instante iluminado por la más profunda revelación, Nathaniel imaginó cómo sería un mundo sin su némesis. El incordio se iría y con él los disgustos, las bromas y las maldades. Todo sería paz y armonía. Las peleas y discordias quedarían en el pasado y al fin podría disfrutar del instituto sin temor a encuentros indeseados. Era perfecto, más que perfecto, una oportunidad caída prácticamente del cielo… Excepto porque su conciencia no le permitiría tomarla.

Detestaba a Castiel, eso no se ponía en cuestión, pero simplemente no era capaz de permitir su retiro de Sweet Amoris así como así. Se trataba de su compañero de instituto y estaba en su poder hacer lo necesario para evitar el desastre. Nathaniel, después de todo, era un buen chico y estaba dispuesto a eludir una que otra norma con tal de ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Muy pocos tan si quiera habían atisbado ese lado suyo ya que él no estaba precisamente interesado en darlo a conocer.

Melody había ido a la biblioteca para solicitar más fichas de registro para los libros, permitiendo al delegado un momento de soledad para actuar a sus anchas. Abrió los estantes que guardaban los archivos personales de los alumnos y tomó el de Castiel. Extrajo la nota de ausencia más reciente y la estrujó hasta convertirla en una bola de papel que tiró al bote de basura. Así sólo serían tres y todo arreglado.

La nota de aquel aciago día, sin embargo, debía remitirse a la directora a más tardar acabada la hora del almuerzo. Nathaniel consultó su reloj encontrando que restaban exactamente veinte minutos para que este plazo fatal feneciera. Era preciso encontrar al detestable pelirrojo lo antes posible y hacer que firmara, pero el maldito se había ido de paseo con Scarlet.

Pero afortunadamente, un segundo antes de que el delegado fuera en su busca, Castiel retornó a su banca en el jardín. Nathaniel lo vio por la ventana con alivio... hasta que notó que la directora también podía observarlo desde su despacho. Por aquel entonces no existía una regla que prohibiera a los estudiantes quedarse fuera de la cafetería durante la hora del almuerzo, pero si la regenta del Instituto Sweet Amoris presenciaba un encuentro entre el delegado y el pelirrojo, con seguridad cuestionaría al primero los motivos de la reunión y haría una minuciosa cuenta de las ausencias del segundo.

Finalmente Nathaniel decidió que quizá podía hacerle señales a Castiel desde la entrada del jardín para que se acercara y a eso iba cuando se encontró a Scarlet en el camino.

-Hola de nuevo. Aquí tienes las fotos.

-Gracias. Con eso completas tu inscripción.

-Genial, nos vemos después.

-Espera, si no es molestia me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Nathaniel creyó que darle a Scarlet la nota de ausencia para que se la entregara a Castiel era la mejor solución a sus problemas y de paso tendría una excusa para hablar con ella.

¡Ay! Si hubiera sabido el desastre que eso acarrearía...

* * *

><p>A Scarlet le extrañó la petición del delegado, ¿acaso entregar las notas de ausencia también era parte de su trabajo? No era justo que un alumno se ocupara de tantas cosas a la vez, aunque no estaba exactamente solo, lo acompañaba esa chica odiosa, la tal Armony o algo así. Como fuera, accedió a ayudarlo en vista de lo atareado que parecía estar y porque así tendría una excusa para charlar de nuevo con él sin que la bruja del oeste interfiriera; el delegado era un chico guapo al fin y al cabo, y algo le decía que valdría la pena conocerlo. Sin embargo, ni bien se fue Nathaniel, apareció Melody haciendo que sus prioridades cambiaran.<p>

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –preguntó.

-Nada -contestó Scarlet a la defensiva.

-Esa "nada" es una nota de ausencia ¿verdad?

-Pues sí. Nathaniel me dijo que es para Castiel.

-Oh qué pena. Así que no va a ayudarlo. Es comprensible aunque el instituto no va ser el mismo sin él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Scarlet intrigada por las palabras de la otra chica.

-En cuanto Castiel firme eso será expulsado.

Indignación era poco para describir lo que sentía Scarlet al descubrir las supuestamente verdaderas intenciones de Nathaniel. No sólo estaba dispuesto a dejar que un compañero fuera expulsado, sino que ni siquiera tenía el suficiente valor como para entregarle la sentencia él mismo.

¡Oh confusiones! ¡Qué haríamos sin ellas! Pues de no ser por su existencia no habría dramas y conflictos como el que estamos a punto de presenciar.

-¿Qué te trae otra vez por aquí? -dijo Castiel nuevamente inmerso en la lectura de su revista.

-Vengo a darte esto, lo siento -repuso Scarlet entregándole la nota de usencia.

El pelirrojo tomó el papel, le dio una rápida mirada, sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón y firmó.

-No lo hagas. Te expulsaran. Lo mejor es la desobediencia civil.

-Es posible, pero que más da. No soy el estúpido de Nathaniel para ponerme a llorar por cosas como esta. Fue realmente bajo que te enviara a ti.

-Me va a escuchar. No me dijo de qué se trataba todo esto.

-Olvídalo, nada que no sean las tareas escolares afecta a ese rubito cerebrito. Y ya que tal vez es mi último día aquí, ¿podrías dejar esta planta en la sala de delegados por mí? El encargado del club de jardinería me pidió que le hiciera el favor esta mañana.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Cuál de las dos?

-Las margaritas -contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel miraba su reloj con impaciencia, quedaban menos de cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre dando fin a la hora del almuerzo. Melody había regresado a la sala delegados dedicándose a llenar las fichas de registro de los libros sin prestarle la menor atención, y ni siquiera desvío la mirada cuando Scarlet entró sin tocar.<p>

-¿Cómo te fue? -le preguntó el delegado.

-Aquí tienes.

La muchacha le devolvió, o más bien le arrojó, la nota firmada.

-Este...gracias.

-No hay de que -respondió con sarcasmo-. Pero no esperes que vuelva a hacer el trabajo sucio por ti.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, no te hagas el inocente. Debería darte vergüenza.

-No entiendo nada.

-Perfecto, niégalo. Me importa un bledo. Y toma esto, a lo mejor alegra un poco esta mazmorra.

Scarlet estrelló las margaritas en las manos de Nathaniel antes de irse dando un portazo detrás de sí.

-Te advertí que era problemática -sentenció Melody.

-¿Pero qué hice?

-¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?

* * *

><p>Castiel continuaría en el Instituto Sweet Amoris gracias a quien consideraba su némesis, aunque no sabría esto sino mucho tiempo después y fiel a sus principios se saltó todas las clases, de nuevo, hasta la hora de regresar a casa. Y ese habría sido el fin de la historia de no ser porque vio al delegado salir de la enfermería.<p>

-Qué diablos te ocurrió. ¿Sufres de la peste o qué? -preguntó burlón.

Nathaniel tenía el rostro y las manos invadidas de pequeñas manchas rojas, algo normal considerando que era alérgico al polen, o sea a las flores en general.

-Ya cállate y vete. No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo.

-Claro. Por eso querías que me expulsaran.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Por supuesto que sí sé. Una lástima que sólo reuniera tres notas de ausencia este mes.

-Tienes toda la razón, es una verdadera lástima. Ahora, adiós.

El delegado dio la espalda a Castiel dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de este último.

-Cuídate de que no te envíen más flores rubito.

-¡Voy a matarte maldito!

* * *

><p>Scarlet, hecha una furia, abandonó Sweet Amoris, volviendo en menos de media hora luego de que Lysandro le pidiera recuperar una libreta de apuntes que había olvidado en su casillero. Y cuando al fin iba a irse escuchó gritos y se dirigió al origen del bochinche, asistiendo al preciso momento en que Nathaniel se abalanzaba sobre Castiel.<p>

¿A quién defendería nuestra heroína? ¿Al chico rebelde o al estudiante ejemplar? ¡Oh decisiones, decisiones que transforman nuestras vidas aunque no tengamos la menor idea de que lo hacen!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Détente! –Scarlet se interpuso entre ambos chicos, colocándose al lado de Castiel.

-¡Tú! –la señaló el delegado con voz acusadora– Tú eres su cómplice. Mira lo que me pasó por tu culpa.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no…

Entonces la pelirroja reparó en el aspecto de Nathaniel y, como era lógico, comenzó a reír.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Te dio la peste o qué?

"Así que es de esas chicas que no toman nada en serio, rompen las normas a diestra y siniestra, y se pasan la vida jugando bromas pesadas a los demás", pensó Nathaniel un tanto decepcionado por el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

-Sabes muy bien por qué tengo esta reacción alérgica –afirmó.

-No, no lo sé –contestó la muchacha perpleja –¿Acaso eres víctima de un virus experimental que está probando el gobierno?

Y es que Scarlet era genuinamente inocente y a pesar de que disfrutaba tomarle el pelo a los demás, en el fondo era una buena chica dispuesta a apoyar a quien lo pidiera y jamás se le ocurriría usar la alergia de alguien en su contra. Pero para Nathaniel su insistencia en ignorar las causas del malestar que lo aquejaba era una prueba más de su culpabilidad.

-No te hagas la inocente. Deberías estar avergonzada.

-En serio se te fundieron las neuronas. Yo no hi-ce na-da.

-Perfecto, niégalo. Quedará en tu conciencia. Mejor toma esto, seguro contribuye a alegrar el jolgorio que ayudaste a organizar.

El delegado le pasó un par de papeles del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Las órdenes de castigo para ti y tu amigo Castiel, que por un desafortunado error no será desterrado el día de hoy –explicó Nathaniel sonriente.

-¿Y bajo que cargos?

Scarlet quedó perpleja ante el hecho de tener un castigo sin siquiera haber pasado su primera clase.

-Pasearse por el instituto sin razón, escapar de clases y/o acompañar a alguien que lo esta haciendo y, cómo no, gastar bromas pesadas.

La muchacha comprendió de qué se trataban las faltas que enumeraba el delegado, a excepción de las bromas pesadas, ¿de dónde había sacado eso? Lamentablemente prefirió no discutir sobre ese punto, pero sí sobre lo demás.

-Así que todo se reduce al cumplimiento de una serie de disposiciones absurdas –afirmó indignada.

-Qué puedo decir, infringes la norma y pagas por ello. El sistema funciona –replicó Nathaniel.

-Qué idiotez. Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a quien sea con tal de defender una tonta regla.

-Y tú estás dispuesta a quebrantar la que sea con tal de salirte con la tuya.

-Ya déjalo Scarlet, no vaya a ser que lo que tiene el rubito sea realmente contagioso– afirmó Castiel que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen del, llamémosle, intercambio de ideas.

-¡Cállate y no me llames rubito!

-Yo que tú dejaría de pelear y me preocuparía por esas manchas, definitivamente están empeorando –continúo el pelirrojo con calma.

-¡Qué!

La consternación de Nathaniel fue suficiente para que diera media vuelta de regreso a la enfermería, no sin antes dejar un ultimátum:

-No lo olviden. Desde mañana y por el resto del mes les esperan tres horas en el aula de detención.

-Ese delegado estirado es una piedra en el zapato –sentenció Castiel negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes toda la razón, aunque no entiendo por qué piensa que tengo algo que ver con su reacción alérgica –apuntó Scarlet.

* * *

><p>-La enfermera dijo que esto te aliviaría.<p>

-Eso espero.

Melody le alcanzó a Nathaniel un recipiente con una crema amarillenta muy, pero muy espesa.

-Gracias por quedarte. Imagino que no es nada divertido pasar la tarde en la enfermería.

-No es nada. Menos mal nos dieron más tiempo para terminar el registro de los libros. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

-No…no es necesario. En serio.

La muchacha tomó un poco de la crema y la untó con delicadeza en una de las mejillas del delegado.

-Tranquilo, cuanto más pronto acabemos, más de prisa te repondrás.

-Está bien.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que Nathaniel pensó dos cosas. La primera, que de ahora en adelante tendría dos incordios en lugar de uno, es decir, un Castiel X Scarlet. Y la segunda, que debería hacer un esfuerzo e intentar corresponder los sentimientos de Melody, tan linda y amable con él a pesar de que la había rechazado unas pocas horas antes. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quizá lo más sensato habría sido iniciar una relación con ella y dejarse llevar. ¿Qué se supone que esperaba? ¿Desnudar su alma y confesar sus más secretos sentimientos en un atardecer de ensueño? Vaya tontería, eso sólo pasaba en las cursis comedias románticas, no en la vida real. Era hora de empezar a madurar.

* * *

><p>Entretanto Castiel llevó a Scarlet de paseo a la azotea del instituto como una forma de compensación por haberla involucrado en su complot contra Nathaniel. Optó por no contarle la verdad sobre las margaritas al suponer, con la sabiduría que lo caracterizaba, que de cualquier forma su nueva amiga iba a llevarse mal con el delegado. Después de todo, ella era de los suyos. Así que, ¿qué más daba haber adelantado un poco lo inevitable?<p>

-Qué buena vista –apreció Scarlet.

-La mejor de todo el instituto. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu historia?

-¿Historia?

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un atolladero cursilón como Sweet Amoris?

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti –respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

-Tocó la guitarra.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Yo también vine por el departamento creativo.

-Eso lo explica, ¿tocas, compones o escribes?

-Quiero ser pintora.

-Ah –respondió Castiel sorprendido por la elección de Scarlet–. ¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo con la vida bohemia que has elegido?

-No del todo, pero ya se resignaran. La verdad no paso mucho tiempo con ellos, casi siempre me quedó con mi tía porque casi nunca están en casa.

-Bienvenida al club. Los míos son piloto y azafata.

-Agentes de viaje. Por eso decidí emanciparme. Mejor que cada quien haga su vida.

-Exacto.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que Scarlet pensó dos cosas. La primera, que tendría que cumplir un mes de castigo por culpa de un rubito sociópata. Y la segunda, que tal vez había encontrado a un chico capaz de comprenderla y con quien podía charlar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. No es que se hubiera enamorado a primera vista ni nada por el estilo, sencillamente creyó que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar y averiguar que podría pasar más adelante. Había que ser realista, la vida no era como las bobaliconas comedias románticas del cine, donde el chico de tus sueños aparece inesperadamente, te gusta, tú le gustas, y todo solucionado. Era hora de olvidar esas fantasías y empezar a madurar.

* * *

><p>Cinco horas atrás:<p>

¿Qué sentirías si te gustara un chico y pasaras, literalmente, dos años tratando de agradarle y cuando crees que por fin aceptará tus sentimientos, te dice un "lo siento"? Tristeza, desilusión, frustración… Melody atravesó por cada una de estas emociones después del rechazo de Nathaniel, pero por sobre todo experimentó una furia casi incontrolable, que ocultó detrás de una sonrisa comprensiva, y a la que dio rienda suelta cuando creyó encontrarse sola, desquitándose con una inocente pelota de basquetbol abandonada sobre las graderías del gimnasio y que arrojó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

-¡Oye más cuidado! Casi me dejas sin cabeza.

Castiel acababa de entrar llevando consigo cuatro pelotas más que dejó caer al ver la que se dirigía a su rostro cual meteorito y que esquivó por escasos centímetros.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Vete de aquí!

Melody no estaba de humor para aparentar cordialidad y menos con un chico a quien apenas dirigía la palabra.

-Hasta donde sé este es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡Te dije que te largarás!

La contundencia de las palabras de Melody hicieron que Castiel abriera los ojos de par en par preguntándose quién era la persona que tenía en frente y qué había sucedido con la niñita de papá que seguía al pelmazo de Nathaniel como una sombra.

-Pues te aguantas, me quedo –afirmó al tiempo que recogía los balones desperdigados y fingía indiferencia.

-Tendrás problemas. Deberías estar en clases –señaló la muchacha exasperada ante la necedad del recién llegado.

-Tú también, ¿o acaso los delegados estudiantiles tienen privilegios especiales?

-A lo mejor. En cualquier caso vine aquí antes que tú.

Esta vez Melody no estaba dispuesta a sonreír y acallar sus sentimientos, suficientemente mal lo había pasado con Nathaniel como para repetir la historia nada más y nada menos que con Castiel.

-Así que hablamos de derecho de propiedad según el orden de llegada –apuntó este último con una sonrisa divertida. No podía creer que tuviera esta clase de conversación con una chica que todos creían una estudiante ejemplar.

-Márchate de una vez, ¿quieres?

Y entonces el pelirrojo elucubró una manera de divertirse con la extraña situación, probando, de paso, hasta dónde podía llegar el inusual comportamiento de Melody.

-Pues si tanto deseas quedarte con el lugar, te propongo un juego para decidir quién es su amo y señor.

-No me interesa, ¡sólo vete!

-En tus sueños.

Castiel dejó los balones de basquetbol cerca de la puerta de salida. A continuación, se tumbó sobre una de las graderías, sacó su Ipod y lo encendió a todo volumen, irritando a la joven que se había sentado en el otro extremo del gimnasio.

-Está bien –suspiró luego de dos canciones– ¿Qué juego?

-¿Lo pensaste mejor? –repuso muy ufano el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza en su dirección.

-Te irás una vez te haya vencido, así que vale la pena.

-Eso lo veremos.

Castiel, seguro de que ganaría fácilmente, propuso que quien lograra encestar una vez desde la mitad de la cancha se quedaría en el gimnasio, pero no contaba con que su rival era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Melody tomó uno de los balones de basquetbol y sin mediar palabra lo lanzó introduciéndolo limpiamente en la red.

-Ya está. Ahora adiós –dijo sacudiéndose las manos.

Ocurre que en raras ocasiones la persona menos esperada nos sorprende y nos sentimos inesperadamente curiosos por alguien cuya presencia habíamos pasado por alto.

-¿Pero cómo diablos lo hiciste? –preguntó Castiel perplejo al tiempo que se quitaba los auriculares y se acercaba a la muchacha.

-Juego basquetbol desde la primaria.

-Imposible. Tú jamás podrías…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –repuso Melody ofendida.

-Es que ya sabes, eres una chica…

-¿Y? Hasta donde sé las chicas no tienen prohibido jugar básquet.

-Lo sé, sólo que tú…

-¿Sólo que yo?

-¡Joder! No pareces muy deportista que digamos.

-¿Lo dices por mi forma de vestir? ¿Sabías que eso es muy grosero?

-Admite que es raro.

-Renuncié al club de basquetbol antes de entrar a secundaria. Ser la delegada de nuestra clase demanda mucho tiempo.

Sobraba decir que en una de las tantas reuniones de delegados Melody se reencontró con Nathaniel, un amigo de la infancia, enamorándose de él al poco tiempo.

-Pues hiciste una mala elección. Pareces ser muy buena –señaló el pelirrojo.

-Da igual. Gané, ¿qué esperas para largarte?

-No tan rápido. Todavía tengo que lanzar.

-Pero yo encesté primero.

-Nada más porque tomaste la pelota antes. Lo justo es que lo intente y si fallo me voy –insistió Castiel.

-Eres insoportable –replicó Melody lanzándole la pelota al que, a esas alturas, empezaba a considerar como un chico sumamente testarudo.

-Gracias. Ahora, si me permites.

Castiel lanzó y encestó.

-Oh, oh. Tenemos un empate señorita delegada.

-No por mucho señor bravucón.

La muchacha arrebató el balón al pelirrojo, la arrojó una vez más y atinó al objetivo.

-Me toca –afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Por el siguiente par de horas Castiel y Melody se la pasaron lanzando tiros a la cesta de básquet. En algún punto del juego el primero olvidó el motivo que lo había conducido a ese instante de diversión, mientras que a la segunda le dejó de importar que el otro la dejara sola.

-Creo que es todo por hoy. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de la hora del almuerzo –anunció Melody.

-Como quieras –dijo el pelirrojo–. Hasta otra.

-Sí…hasta otra.

Ninguno de los dos entendía por qué había pronunciado esas palabras. Lo único cierto era que la pasaron bien y quizá una parte recóndita e inconsciente de ambos jóvenes consideraba que valía la pena repetirlo.

–Oye, no es que me importe, pero si algo te molesta es mejor que lo saques fuera –afirmó Castiel desviando la mirada.

-Gracias por el consejo. Tienes toda la razón –contestó Melody sorprendida de que el chico bravucón se hubiera dado cuenta de que no se sentía bien. Definitivamente era una buena persona, lo había juzgado mal por mucho tiempo, y así y todo él alegró su día.

-Castiel… ¿me harías un favor? –le preguntó antes de abandonar el gimnasio.

-Depende –respondió huraño.

-Veras, soy la presidenta del club de jardinería y tengo que dejar una planta decorativa en la sala de delegados…

* * *

><p>Aún tumbado en su cama, Nathaniel soltó un suspiro luego de rememorar la primera vez que sintió algo por Melody. Tuvo un grave acceso de alergia por culpa de una estúpida broma y ella se quedó a su lado hasta que se sintió mejor. Invadido por una profunda melancolía, estiró la mano para tomar su móvil y buscar a la chica que le gustaba entre sus contactos, pero antes de llegar a su nombre encontró el de alguien más: Chica desastre, había guardado su número al día de la desastrosa visita al parque de diversiones. Meditó por unos segundos antes de animarse a hacer algo que nunca imaginó que haría: enviar un mensaje a Scarlet.<p>

Transcripción de la conversación entre Nathaniel y Scarlet, cortesía del móvil de esta última:

Hola

Hola. Qué hay de nuevas rubito?

No sé…sólo quería hablar. ¡Y para decirme rubito!

Vas a seguir insistiendo con eso?

Hasta el fin del mundo

Como quieras… Pensaste en un nuevo plan?

Más o menos. Te digo mañana. Nos vemos

Oye espera. Q' fue eso de hablar?

Olvídalo. Fue un lapsus

? ? ?

Quiero decir que no importa

No estoy de acuerdo, yo también quiero hablar. Te parece si nos vemos en una media hora?

¿Es en serio?

Sí. Puedes o no?

¿Dónde?

* * *

><p>Scarlet, tumbada sobre su cama, soltó un leve suspiro. Acababa de recordar las circunstancias en que conoció a Castiel. Ese día la habían acusado de algo que nunca le quedó claro, pero eso no importaba porque había encontrado a alguien que valía la pena. Y sintió que una oleada de nostalgia la envolvía hasta que recibió un mensaje del Señor perfecto, asombrándose no sólo por el hecho de que el rubito se había comunicado a su móvil por voluntad propia, sino porque mencionó la palabra "hablar", algo que ella realmente deseaba hacer.<p>

Nathaniel llegó al parque donde había acordado encontrarse con Scarlet. Vio a la joven sentada en uno de tantos columpios dispuestos en fila, acomodándose en el de junto con la vista en la dirección opuesta a la de ella.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Ninguno dijo nada más por unos minutos. Eran los únicos en el lugar y podía escucharse con claridad el trino de las aves que habitaban en los árboles de los alrededores.

-Rechacé a Melody cuando se me declaró hace casi un año.

Finalmente Nathaniel rompió el silencio.

-¡Qué!

-Ya sé. Fue estúpido. Es sólo que no estaba seguro de querer ser su novio. Y sí, eso es más estúpido todavía –explicó el delegado.

-Comprendo –dijo la joven.

-¿No vas a decirme que fui un idiota o algo así?

-La verdad a mí me pasó algo similar. Quiero decir, Castiel me gustó casi desde el momento en que lo conocí, pero no estuve segura de que quería estar a su lado sino mucho después.

-Entonces eso suele pasar.

-Por desgracia, sí.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un punto indefinido en el horizonte a medida que sentían cómo se sonrojaban. Nunca antes habían contado sus sentimientos a otra persona de manera tan franca.

-Lo siento. Si hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Melody nada de lo que pasó los últimos días habría ocurrido.

-No importa –aseguró Scarlet–. Lo resolveremos.

-Tienes razón. Lo resolveremos –secundó Nathaniel.

-Juntos hallaremos la solución.

-Precisamente. Juntos pondremos el universo en orden, o al menos una parte.

-Esa idea me gusta rubito.

-Eres imposible. Jamás vas a parar de decirme rubito, ¿verdad?

El señor perfecto y la chica desastre sonrieron, como si compartieran un chiste que sólo los dos podían entender, mientras contemplaban el espectáculo de una puesta de sol especialmente hermosa antes de volver a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el día 7. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Al fin se responden algunas dudas, sobre todo respecto al Castiel X Melody, ¿qué piensan de la relación de esos dos y del primer encuentro de Scarlet y Nathaniel?<p>

Pd. Nuestros protagonistas volverán a narrar los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
